Blacklist
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: AU. "Deidara…dia gagal jantung…" OOC. "Kakak, kamu bercanda kan?" suara Sakura memecah keheningan. Ia jelas mendengar apa yang Sasori ucapkan tadi. Pein ada disana dan ia sama terkejutnya. "Aku yang akan mendonorkan jantungku pada Deidara." tegas Pein. Membuat seluruh pasang mata tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. PeinSaku - COMPLETE (Cover by Zoccshan)
1. Welcome To My Life

**Keputusan membaca ada ditangan anda -evil laugh-**

**WARNING !! (****Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini) :**

_Straight Pair (Pair normal, chapter awal belum ada pair utama), OOC (Perubahan sifat salah satu chara), Character PoV (Sudut pandang salah satu karakter), Songfic (Alunan lagu/lirik/salah satu karakter menyanyi) , Disini Pain wajahnya tidak bertindik (mulus) dan Naruto tidak mempunyai kumis kucing di pipinya, lalu Sakura berponi jadi dahinya yang lebar itu tidak terekspose plus rambutnya yang hanya sepunggung (tanpa bando)._

**Summary :**

_Sakura Haruno, murid KHS yang mempunyai kemampuan beladiri yang cukup tinggi. Kakaknya, Sasori Haruno adalah anggota kelompok yang paling ditakuti di seluruh sekolah yaitu Akatsuki. Sakura yang sama sekali tidak takut atau terkesan menantang kelompok tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam daftar Blacklist Akatsuki, itu berarti Sakura adalah musuh seluruh murid KHS. Apakah Sakura akan selamat dari Akatsuki ? Enjoy ! ;D_

**Disclaimer :**

_**Naruto **__© Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Blacklist **__© Ryuku Zhan(k)_

_**Walau Habis Terang**__ © Peterpan_

_Blacklist, Chapter 1 __**: Welcome To My Life**_

**- - -**

_**Sakura's PoV**_

Perkenalkan ! Namaku Sakura Haruno, murid tingkat 2 di Konoha High School. Aku mempunyai kakak yang berada ditingkat tiga bernama Sasori. Dia bergabung dalam organisasi yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini, yaitu Akatsuki atau Bulan Merah. Aku benci kelompok itu ! Ketuanya menyebalkan ! Selain itu mereka semua menjadi anggota OSIS sejak terbentuknya organisasi mereka, mungkin semenjak masuk ke sekolah ini. Mereka semua ada Sembilan orang termasuk kakakku. Cara mereka menghukum siswa yang tidak menuruti atau tidak takut dengan mereka dengan cara memasukkan nama mereka ke dalam Blacklist dan yang masuk akan menjadi musuh murid satu sekolah. Dan jangan harap nama kalian bisa terhapus dari daftar nista tersebut.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap masuk ke gerbang sekolah. Lapangan bagian kiri ataupun kanan sudah penuh dengan siswa-siswa yang sedang berolahraga walaupun pelajaran belum mulai.

Aku masuk kemudian berbelok ke kanan menuju lokerku yang ada di ujung koridor.

"Ohayoo Sakura-chan !" sapa Naruto ketika melihatku datang.

Yah... Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat lokerku bersebelahan dengan Namikaze terhormat ini.

"Ohayoo Naruto-sama." Balasku sedikit sinis.

"Akh... ! Aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu walaupun aku ini anak kepala sekolah !" tegasnya.

Aku menghela nafas kemudian membuka lokerku. Isinya sangat ramai ! Banyak tempelan sana-sini. Saat mengambil beberapa buku, Naruto melongo kearah lokerku.

"Masih menyukainya ?" tanyanya saat melihat foto yang terpampang cukup besar di dalam lokerku.

"Sedikit." jawabku lirih.

Naruto menepuk pundakku ringan dan tersenyum.

"Aku suka kesetiaanmu tapi jangan terlalu dibawa ke hati yang paling dalam. Aku yakin dia ingin melihatmu bahagia dengan pria lain. Percayalah !" hiburnya.

Aku memandangi foto itu kemudian menatap Naruto dan tersenyum padanya. Saking salah tingkahnya, wajahnya menjadi memerah.

"Hihihi. Kalau begitu aku mau mencari Hinata-chan dulu ya ! Ja !!" Pamitnya kemudian pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku mengambil satu buku paket dan satu buku tulis lalu kembali menutup lokerku dan menguncinya. Sesaat aku mendengar para siswa mulai gelisah dan semua yang berjalan tiba-tiba saja menepi kemudian menunduk.

"A-akat-suki." Eja seorang murid.

"A-awas !!"

"Mereka datang..."

Aku melongo untuk melihat orang-orang itu. Mereka berjaket hitam dengan corak awan merah. Semuanya angkuh serta menyebalkan, kecuali kakakku. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang seakan-akan sekolah ini milik mereka. Naruto saja yang anak kepala sekolah tidak sombong seperti mereka. Oh iya ! Satu-satunya yang mereka takuti hanya Naruto dikarenakan statusnya sebagai anak kepala sekolah.

Aku menghiraukan mereka semua. Dengan santainya aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Bisa dibilang arah berjalanku kearah mereka. Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang kaget, bengong ataupun yang pingsan. Aku menerobos mereka tanpa ampun, sampai kurasakan salah satu tangan menepuk pundakku kencang. Aku berhenti tanpa menengok.

"Kau tidak lihat kami sedang berjalan ?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Aku tersenyum sungging. Kemudian menoleh kearah orang menepuk pundakku.

"Kalian juga tidak lihat kalau aku sedang jalan ? Seakan-akan sekolah ini milik kalian." Jawabku ketus.

Aku bisa melihat kakakku diposisi paling depan tersenyum padaku seakan bilang "Adikku hebat !".

"KAU !!" geramnya.

Cowok berambut abu-abu bermata ungu itu mencengkram kerah bajuku dengan kasar. Aku menatapnya tanpa takut walaupun jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Mau menantang kami ?!" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Jawabku santai.

"Tenanglah Hidan." Cegah seseorang yang posisinya di paling depan.

"Leader-sama ?" tanyanya tanpa melepas cengkraman bajuku.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pergi." Ucapnya datar.

Rambutnya oranye dengan pola mata yang aneh. Ketua OSIS KHS, Pain Rikudo. Cowok yang bernama Hidan kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dariku sambil menggerutu.

Aku senang bisa menantang kelompok paling ditakuti disekolah. Setelah ini namaku pasti akan masuk di daftar Blacklist. Penyesalan sih ada, tetapi untuk apa menyesali perbuatan yang sebenarnya tidak bersumber pada kita.

- - -

_**Normal PoV**_

**- - -**

Akatsuki berjalan dengan wajah angkuh seperti biasa. Sang ketua melirik wanita yang lebih tepatnya wakilnya dalam organisasi yang ia pimpin.

"Konan. Masukkan nama Sakura Haruno dalam daftar Blacklist. Dan Sasori, Sepertinya aku tidak perlu meminta izin untuk mencelakakan adikmu." Katanya ketus.

Sasori mendelik menatap sang ketua dengan tatapan benci.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Asalkan dia tidak mendapat gangguan sepulang sekolah." Balas Sasori.

"Kau bisa pegang ucapanku."

Sasori terdiam dan tetap berjalan mengikuti arah sang ketua berjalan dari belakang. Sementara orang yang ada disebelahnya menyikut lengan kanan Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasori ?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa, Deidara. Sakura bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri."

- - -

'_**TING-TONG-TING'**_

- - -

_**Sakura's PoV**_

- - -

Aku mendudukkan diriku dengan tenang dikursi paling depan. Beberapa teman sekelasku yang melihat aku datang langsung menggerubungiku.

"Sakura kau menantang Akatsuki ya ?!" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau iya kenapa ?"

"Nekat !" ucap mereka serempak.

'SREEEEKK'

Pintu kelas terbuka dan memunculkan guru yang paling porno disekolah ini. Sebut saja Kakashi Hatake. Kalau kalian berada dikelasku pasti akan sweatdrop saat melihat guru itu masuk kekelas dengan majalah porno terpampang di wajahnya atau sedang dibaca.

"Ohayoo anak-anak !" sapanya sambil tetap fokus pada majalah haram tersebut.

Para murid yang menggerubungiku tadi segera kembali ke mejanya masing-masing.

"Kita belajar apa ya hari ini ?" tanyanya.

'Baka sensei !!' batinku sambil menatapnya jengkel.

Akhirnya dia menutup majalah haram itu dan mulai mengambil spidol papan tulis. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ia tulis karena tubuhnya menutupi papan tulis. Ketika dia meletakkan spidol dan menggeser tubuhnya, terlihat dengan jelas dan mengejutkan disana.

Tertulis...

'_KITA ULANGAN SAJA YA !!'_

Ulangan ?

-

-

-

-

-

-

Nani ?

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mendadak ?

-

-

-

-

-

-

"AAAPPPPAAAAAA ??????!!!!"

- - -

_**Break Time...**_

- - -

"Kakashi-sensei adalah makhluk terporno yang menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui !" umpat Naruto ketika keluar dari kelas dalam keadaan kusut. Rambut pirangnya berantakkan dan bajunya acak-acakkan.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Kakashi-sensei memang guru yang sebenarnya (tidak) bisa dihormati dengan baik, tetapi kalau menyangkut belajar terutama ulangan dia sangat pelit memberikan nilai, kecuali jika disogok dengan majalah porno.

"Sakura kau mau ke kantin untuk menenangkan diri ?" Tanya Ino.

"Malas..." Jawabku tidak bersemangat.

"Aku mau ke atap saja." Ucapku lalu meninggalkan Ino.

Aku menaiki tangga terus-menerus menuju atap sekolah. Satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku dari beratnya pelajaran dan tempat dimana aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali... Orang yang kucintai...

Ketika aku meraih kenop pintu, aku mendengar alunan lagu dan petikkan gitar dari sana. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat seseorang yang duduk membelakangi pintu sambil memegang gitar. Perlahan aku keluar dan menutup pintu pelan agar orang itu tidak mendengar aku masuk.

"**Ku terbiasa,**

**Tersenyum tenang walau, arrgghh...**

**Hatiku menangis"**

'Menyanyi ?' batinku

"**Kaulah cerita, tertulis dengan pasti selamanya,**

**Dalam fikiranku**

**Hmmm... Selamanya...**

**Peluk tubuhku untuk sejenak dan biarkan kita memudar dengan pasti**

**Biarkan semuanya seperti seharusnya,**

**Takkan pernah menjadi milikku"**

Sesaat aku melihat siluet orang yang kusayangi berada tepat disamping cowok pirang panjang yang sedang bernyanyi itu. Orang yang kusayangi yang telah tiada... Sasuke Uchiha.

"**Lupakan semua, tinggalkan ini**

**Ku kan tenang dan kau kan pergi...**

**Berjalanlah walau habis terang,**

**Ambil cahaya cinta kuterangi jalanmu di...**

**Antara beribu lainnya,**

**Kau tetap**

**Kau tetap**

**Kau tetap**

**Benderang..."**

Aku bertepuk tangan setelah ia selesai bernyanyi. Spontan dia kaget dan menoleh kearahku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau anggota Akatsuki ada yang bisa bernyanyi." Sindirku.

Rupanya itu adalah Deidara anggota Akatsuki sekaligus teman kakakku. Aku mengenalnya karena kakak sering membawanya kerumah.

"Sa-Sakura ?"

Aku melangkah ketempatnya kemudian duduk disebelahnya. Dia menatapiku dengan heran.

"Ada apa ? Tidak senang ?" Tanyaku.

Sekilas wajahnya terlihat memerah. Aku terkikik melihat wajahnya itu.

"Sampai merah begitu." Sindirku lagi.

"Bi-biasa sa-ja." Balasnya terbata.

"Aku boleh minta tolong ?" Tanyaku.

Dia meletakkan gitarnya dan menatapku.

"Katakan..."

"Sampaikan pada Itachi-san aku mau ke makam Sasuke. Aku mau minta ditemani, tolong ya ?"

"Baik. Akan kusampaikan."

Aku berdiri membelakanginya.

"Terima kasih."

Kemudian kembali ke dalam menuju kelas.

- - -

- - -

Dari kejauhan aku melihat para murid memadati papan pengumuman milik OSIS tepatnya milik Akatsuki. Aku mendekati kerumunan itu. Beberapa murid yang melihatku segera menyingkir dan mulai berbicara yang tidak sopan. Aku membaca pengumuman yang terpasang disitu.

'**Sakura Haruno. Daftar nomor satu Blacklist kami, harap jauhi dia kalau kalian ingin selamat dari kami**

**Pain'**

Itulah isi pengumuman tersebut. Aku menggeram dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Dengan marah aku melaju ke kantor mereka yang berada di lantai 2. Aku kembali menaiki tangga. Saat sampai didepan ruangan mereka yang tertulis 'Welcome To The Hell' tanpa berfikir panjang aku mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan kakiku membuat pintu hitam bercorak awan merah itu terlepas dari engselnya. Pandanganku tertuju pada ketua mereka. Nasib baik untukku karena dia hanya sendiri di dalam ruangan ini.

Aku mendekatinya dan mencengkram kerah jaketnya.

"Apa maumu ?!" tanyaku kasar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu..." Katanya.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi. Kuhajar pipi kirinya hingga lebam.

"Aku memintamu menghapus namaku." Geramku.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Katanya datar.

Aku kembali memukulnya.

"Aku tidak main-main !"

"Aku juga, Sakura." Katanya.

Tangannya meraih pipiku.

"Kau cantik juga..."

'BUAAAKKHH !!'

Aku melepas cengkramanku darinya.

"Dengar ! Aku akan terima semua perlakuan Akatsuki padaku tapi tidak perlu kau menyuruh semua orang menjauhiku !" Tegasku.

Pain berdiri sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak perlu kuminta, mereka juga akan menjauh." Katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau teman-temanku tidak ?"

"Mereka juga akan bernasib sama."

"Aku tidak ingin mereka terlibat."

"Baiklah. Asalkan kau tidak pernah menghindar dari kami, terutama aku."

"Tentu."

Aku beranjak keluar dari ruangan yang sudah ku porak-porandakan.

- - -

'_**TING-TONG-TING'**_

- - -

Jam sekolah usai juga. Pelajaran terakhir memang berat. Apalagi kalau Kurenai-sensei mulai memberikan soal, pastinya akan membuat kami kewalahan. Aku keluar kelas menuju lokerku. Saat aku berjalan, beberapa murid mulai menepi seperti tadi. Sambil melihat sekeliling dengan curiga, perlahan aku membuka lokerku.

'**YOU WILL DIE, BABY...**

**With love, Pain'**

Kurang ajar ! Beraninya dia menempel tulisan itu ditempat aku menempel foto Sasuke. Aku tidak perduli dengan tulisannya, tapi letaknya. Sudahlah apapun yang terjadi nanti harus kuhadapi. Kuharap Deidara-senpai tidak lupa menyampaikan kata-kataku tadi pada Itachi-senpai.

Setelah kucabut kata-kata sial itu dan membuangnya, aku melengganggkan kakiku keluar dari gerbang sekolah menuju arah kiri... ke Pemakaman.

- - -

_**At Cemetery...**_

- - -

"Sakura tumben kau lama."

"Maaf Itachi-san."

"Aku tahu kau tadi melabrak Pain. Apa kau baik saja ?"

"Aku baik."

"Sasori juga khawatir lho."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kami berdua menuju kuburan Sasuke yang berada tepat dibawah pohon Sakura. Saat sampai aku duduk berjongkok sambil mengelus batu nisan Sasuke. Sasuke meninggal beberapa bulan Februari tahun kemarin tepat saat hari Valentine karena kecelakaan. Seminggu sekali aku dan Itachi-san selalu kemari. Walaupun dia anggota Akatsuki, dia, kakak, dan Deidara adalah pengecualian karena mereka baik padaku.

"Sasuke memang beruntung mengenalmu Sakura." Puji Itachi-san. Aku jadi malu mendengarnya.

"Bisa saja." Balasku.

Aku berdiri sambil mencolek nisan Sasuke.

"Sudah ? Cepat juga."

"Iya. Hari ini aku banyak tugas."

Kami berdua berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut.

"Kau masuk daftar Blacklist kami, berarti kau dalam bahaya. Apa perlu ku minta Pain menghapus namamu ?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Memang Sasori meminta agar kau tidak diganggu sepulang sekolah. Tapi Pain bisa saja mencelakaimu kapan saja."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Saat sampai digerbang pemakaman aku membungkuk hormat dan pamit padanya.

"Arigatoo, Itachi-san."

"Kalau mau kesini lagi akan kutemani." Ucapnya ramah.

"Baiklah."

Kami memisahkan diri ke arah yang berlainan.

- - -

- - -

Diperjalanan pulang aku bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Langkahku terhenti didepan kafe kue khusus coklat. Kupikir tak ada salahnya aku membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Sasori-nii. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan masuk kedalamnya.

'_Triing ! Triing !!'_

"Konnichiwa !! Ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" Tanya pelayannya ramah dari belakang meja pesanan.

Aku melihat daftar menu yang tertempel dimeja itu sambil sesekali menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Mungkin aku mau yang ini. Yang Choco Red-Mint, aku minta satu kotak penuh yang besar ya !" kataku pada sang pelayan.

"Baiklah. Semuanya menjadi 35.000, nona !" Sakura menyerahkan beberapa uang lembar dan memberikannya pada pelayan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu silahkan tunggu disana." Katanya ramah sambil menunjuk tempat khusus untuk menunggu disudut ruangan.

Aku menunggu pesananku sambil mengutak-atik handphone milikku. Yah, karena disini aku menunggu sendirian pastinya pesananku tidak akan lama.

"Nona, ini pesananmu."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap pelayan yang sepertinya laki-laki.

"De-deidara ?"

"Sakura ? Sedang apa disini ?"

Aku memasukkan hp-ku kedalam saku seragam dan berdiri.

"Tentu saja membeli makanan kan. Kau sendiri ?" Tanyaku balik sembari mengambil bungkusan pesananku.

"Aku kerja sambilan disini. Setiap pulang sekolah aku langsung kemari."

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya."

Aku membungkuk hormat dan Deidara hanya tersenyum padaku. Aku menuju pintu keluar sampai...

"Sakura !"

Aku menoleh kearah Deidara. Sekilas ku lihat wajahnya memerah, entah kenapa.

"Ya ?"

"Ku antar pulang ya. Aku takut dijalan nanti kau kenapa-kenapa." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa boleh ? Nanti pekerjaanmu terganggu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Deidara berlari kecil kearahku sekaligus membukakan pintunya. Samar-samar kudengar Deidara mengucapkan 'tolong ya' pada pelayan yang lain entah yang mana. Aku keluar dan menunggunya.

"Ayo Sakura."

Selama perjalanan kami hanya membisu seribu kata. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin seperti ini, tapi aku juga bingung harus membicarakan apa padanya. Lagipula dia ini kan seniorku di sekolah.

"Sakura."

"Deidara-san."

"...!"

"Bicara saja Sakura."

"Dei-san saja."

"Umm... Baiklah. Aku mau tanya kau tidak apa-apa mengenai yang tadi ?"

"Eh ? Aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi Sakura, Pain itu berbahaya. Apa kau ingat korban terakhir Pain ?"

"Err... Seingatku dia langsung keluar dari sekolah ini setelah mengalami depresi dan gangguan mental."

"Aku takut nanti kau seperti dia." Tanggapnya.

Deidara memang orang yang perhatian. Berbeda dengan Pain yang menyebalkan dan sok berkuasa itu.

"Ya ampun. Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti itu kok !" Ucapku mencoba menenangkannya.

Sampai dipertigaan, aku menghentikan langkahku hingga membuat Deidara bingung.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku. Tapi sampai sini saja." Kataku.

"Yakin tidak perlu sampai kedepan rumah ?"

"Sangat yakin."

"Baiklah Sakura. Hati-hati ya !" Katanya setelah itu pergi meninggalkan aku.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah yang jaraknya sudah tidak terlalu jauh.

- - -

_**Normal PoV**_

**- - -**

"Tadaima !!"

"Sakurrraaaa !! Kau ini kemana saja ??!!" Tanya Sasori panik.

"Aku tadi mampir dulu untuk membeli kue." Jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat bungkusannya.

"Untuk apa beli kue kalau kau ini kerja sambilan di toko kue juga ?"

Sakura melepaskan sepatunya dan menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut ke Sasori.

"Bukan toko kue tapi Maid Café, baka." Balasnya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Dasar payah ! Kalau tiba-tiba Pain mengganggumu bagaimana ?"

"Yah aku hadapi."

"Seenaknya bilang begitu. Kalau nenek Chiyo tahu, aku bisa dibakar olehnya."

"Terserahlah. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Oi dasar tidak sopan !!"

- - -

- - -

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Keringat besar turun dari atas kepalanya.

'Dia habiskan sendiri kuenya ?'

"Saso-nii, kenapa kuenya dimakan semua ?!!" Tanya Sakura dari dapur.

"Habis enak !!!!" Sahut Sasori entah darimana.

Sakura mendengus menuju halaman belakangnya. Terpampanglah Sasori dengan menggunakan celemek dan sedang menjemur baju. Dilihat dari keadaan, sepertinya dia habis mencuci baju.

"Ku kira mencucinya besok."

"Sekarang saja. Kau tahu kan semenjak Ayah dan Ibu meninggal aku yang menggantikan tugas-tugas berat. Seperti mencuci, menggosok dan memasak. Kau cukup mengangkat jemuran, menyapu atau mengepel, dan kerja sambilan. Jadi tidak perlu heran dengan tugasku."

"Hmm...? Begitu. Baiklah aku berangkat dulu ya !"

"Ini masih jam 3, apa kau tidak ada PR ?" Tanya Sasori sambil tetap fokus pada kerjaannya.

"Sudah dikerjakan. Sudahlah nanti aku telat ! Ja-ne !! Mmuach !!"

"Ya ! Bawa kue lagi ya !!"

"Iya iya !!"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya penuh semangat menuju tempat kerjanya. Tempat kerjanya unik, selain itu upahnya disesuaikan dengan status para pegawainya. Misalnya saja Sakura, upahnya sebesar uang SPP sekolahnya. Kira-kira 250.000 ribu, seratus ribu untuk jajannya dan seratus lima puluh ribu untuk uang SPP-nya. Makanya Sakura betah sekali disini, apalagi setiap ada lebih pendapatan dari penjualan ataupun lebih kue, Sakura dan pegawai lainnya selalu dibagi. Walaupun bos mereka menyeramkan.

"Ha... Waaahhh ??"

Sakura masuk dan menemukan keadaan Café yang penuh sesak. Yang mengantri banyak juga teman-temannya sesama Maid, sibuk melayani pelanggan dengan berpindah sana-sini. Maklumi saja yang menjadi Maid hanya empat orang, kokinya juga hanya dua.

"Sakura !! Cepat !! Kita kerepotan nih !!" Ujar gadis seumurannya dengan rambut hitam pekat panjang menjuntai indah kebawah yang dipitai dibagian ujung rambutnya. Memakai seragam Maid berwarna hitam gelap campur coklat terang (liat seragam Maid di anime Tokyo mew-mew).

"Ok !"

Sakura segera berlari menuju ruang ganti. Dengan cepat dia mengambil seragamnya yang berwarna merah, pita belakang berwarna pink terang, topinya yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran berwarna merah, kaos kakinya berwarna pink gelap. Dan Sakura tentunya terlihat manis dengan seragam itu.

"Sakura berikan ini di meja 6 dan 9." Perintah laki-laki berkacamata berambut perak dengan seragam Maid khusus laki-laki (tentunya tidak ber-rok).

"Baik Kabuto-san !!"

Sakura segera melesat menuju meja-meja tadi. Keadaan Café amat sangat ramai. Memang keadaan ini tidak pernah berubah dari hari ke hari dikarenakan harga makanannya murah dan enak, ditambah lagi para maid-nya yang cantik-cantik.

"Ini silahkan !!" Ujar Sakura ramah.

Sementara...

'BRUUUK !!'

"Silahkan..."

Salah seorang Maid membanting secara halus nampan berisi kue-kue yang lezat. Kuenya memang tidak bergeming dari nampannya tapi yang memesan jelas langsung ketakutan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari. Maid wanita yang satu tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Sakura itu memang cuek dan terkesan kejam pada pelanggan. Toh tetap saja, bagi pelanggan yang sudah lama mengenal toko ini Temari hanyalah tontonan biasa.

'Temari-nee payah' Batin Sakura.

"Sakura jangan melamun ! Masih banyak !!" Seru gadis berambut hitam pekat yang tadi.

Dia adalah Kin. Dia sama seperti Sakura. Enerjik, ceria, tapi lebih berisik dari Sakura. Seumuran dengan Sakura tetapi berbeda sekolah.

"Iya !!"

Sakura kembali menuju tempat Kabuto dan kembali mengambil nampan berisi kue-kue.

"Ini meja 1 dan 7." Ujarnya.

"Aye !!"

Sakura kembali melaju. Temari sedang mengantarkan nampan dengan gaya khasnya sementara Kin, dia sedang diganggu (digombali) oleh beberapa mahasiswa.

"Meja 1 silahkan !!"

"Terima kasih !!"

Sakura melesat lagi ke meja 7. Dengan tampang ceria dia meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas meja. Orang yang memesan memakai topi sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Silahkan !!"

Orang itu membuka topinya dan membuat Maid Café gempa karena...

"PAAAAIIIIIIIIIINNNNN !!!!!"

- - -

- - -

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ??!!" Teriak Sakura histeris.

"Aku kesini untuk makan. Sopanlah sedikit pada pelanggan, pelanggan itu raja."

"Grrrr... Tidak puas kau menggangguku disekolah ?!"

"Mana kutahu kau bekerja disini." Balas Pain sambil memakan kuenya.

"Menyebalkan..."

Sakura berbalik dan meninggalkan meja Pain menuju meja Kabuto. Kin dan Temari menghampirinya karena khawatir.

"Siapa itu ?"

"Dia adalah Pain. Orang yang menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui." Jawab Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Kembali bertugas ! Ini." Kata Kabuto dingin sambil menyerahkan empat nampan. Masing-masing dua untuk Temari dan Kin.

"Aku ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kosong, mungkin sebentar lagi. Kau bersihkan dulu meja yang kosong."

"Ok !"

Sakura mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih dari belakang meja Kabuto. Karena Maidnya sedikit mereka menjadi kalangkabut sendiri.

"Maaf jangan mengganggu aku ya !" (Kin)

"(braaak !) Nikmatilah..." (Temari)

"Sakura !"

Sakura menengok kearah Kabuto yang memanggilnya. Kabuto menunjuk-nunjuk meja Pain, Sakura yang penasaran memindahkan kepalanya kearah meja Pain.

'Aku menderita'

Dengan memasang senyum terpaksa Sakura menghampiri meja Pain.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura berusaha ramah.

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Apa sudah bayar ?"

Pain berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju meja Kabuto. Sakura memandangi pria oranye itu dengan bingung.

"Yah sudahlah."

Sakura membersihkan meja Pain. Saat Sakura berbalik, saat itu jugalah matanya dengan mata Pain bertemu. Merah dengan hijau...

'Menatap matanya bisa membuatku jadi gila' Batin Sakura.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari kedalam menuju dapur. Disana ada Ayame dan Yamato yang sibuk dengan kuenya.

"Ada apa Sakura-hime ?" Tanya Yamato.

"Yamato-san, jangan panggil aku hime lagi !"

"Ok ok ! Ada apa Sakura ?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kenapa kesini ?" Tanya Ayame sembari menghias kue yang dibuatnya.

"Ahh ? Oh ! Aku kesini hanya ingin bilang kalau aku meminta dibuatkan kue coklat lapis keju untuk kakakku. Ahahahaha..." Eles Sakura.

Yamato dan Ayame hanya memandangnya dengan bingung. Sakura yang salah tingkah pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Fiuuuhh..."

"Ehem ! Sakura kau ini." Ketus Kabuto. Sontak membuat Sakura berkeringat dingin.

"Hehehe, jangan begitu dong Kabuto-san."

- - -

_**Closing Hour**_

- - -

"Lelah sekali hari ini..." Eluh Sakura dan Kin bersamaan. Sementara Temari hanya tenang-tenang saja.

Tiba-tiba saja Ayame datang dengan nampan besar kue tart diatasnya. Membuat tenaga dan semangat Sakura maupun Kin kembali terisi.

"Waaaaaahhh !!"

Mereka semua memakan kue tersebut hingga habis. Setelah selesai Sakura berganti baju dan mengambil kue pesanannya. Dengan wajah ceria, dia melangkahkan kaki menuju rumahnya.

"Setiap hari begini terus. Seandainya ada maid lain, pasti kami tidak akan repot."

Gadis itu tetap berjalan walaupun matahari semakin lama semakin turun. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala. Keadaan sangat sepi. Terkadang beberapa mobil ataupun motor berlalu-lalang dijalan raya.

"Sepi sekali."

Sakura mulai ketakutan sendiri. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan tak kunjung turun.

'Pluk'

Sakura dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya karena seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Saat berbalik dengan sempurna dia menemukan mata merah yang menyala terang ditengah gelapnya malam.

"HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!"

- - -

- - -

_**To Be Continued...**_

- - -

- - -

Hahaha... ! Ryu kembali dengan format fict yang berbeda !!

Yap ! Chappie-nya memang panjang, fict ini akan jadi konsentrasiku yang penuh !!

Kritik dan saran !! Silahkan direpiew !!

Ryu pergi !! Mmmuaaaaccchhh !! -reader muntah"-


	2. His Name

Silahkan perhatikan **WARNING **terlebih dulu sebelum membaca.

**Keputusan membaca ada ditangan anda -devilsmile-**

**WARNING !! **(Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini) :

_Straight Pair (Pair normal, PainSakuDei), OOC (Perubahan sifat salah satu chara), Character PoV (Sudut pandang salah satu karakter), Disini Pain wajahnya tidak bertindik (mulus) dan Naruto tidak mempunyai kumis kucing di pipinya, lalu Sakura berponi jadi dahinya yang lebar itu tidak terekspose plus rambutnya yang hanya sepunggung (tanpa bando)._

**Summary :**

_Sakura Haruno, murid KHS yang mempunyai kemampuan beladiri yang tinggi. Kakaknya, Sasori Haruno adalah anggota kelompok yang paling ditakuti di seluruh sekolah yaitu Akatsuki. Sakura yang sama sekali tidak takut atau terkesan menantang kelompok tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam daftar Blacklist Akatsuki, itu berarti Sakura adalah musuh seluruh murid KHS. Apakah Sakura akan selamat dari Akatsuki ? Enjoy ! ;D_

**Disclaimer :**

_**Naruto **__© Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Blacklist **__© Ryuku Zhank_

_Blacklist Chapter 2 : __**His Name**_

- - -

- - -

_**Normal PoV**_

- - -

- - -

"HANTUUUUUUUU-HMMPH!!"

"Ssssttt!! Jangan berisik!"

Sakura tidak bergerak. Keringatnya mengalir deras dari dahinya. Sakura berusaha melirikkan matanya kearah orang yang sekarang tengah membekap mulutnya. Karena matanya tidak menjangkau, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk menggigit tangan orang tersebut. Alhasil orang itu meringis kecil. Sakura berlari dan mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dibawah siraman lampu jalan.

"Siapa?"

Bayangan milik orang itu mendekat. Dari tempatnya berada, Sakura bisa melihat sepasang bola mata berwarna merah terang yang dimiliki bayangan itu.

"Aku..."

Bayangan itu semakin dekat hingga akhirnya muncul dibawah sinar lampu jalan.

"Pein..."

"Eh?! Mau apa kau?!"

"Mau pulang..."

Pein mendahului Sakura dan meninggalkannya dalam tingkat kebingungan yang tinggi.

- - -

- - -

_**Sakura's PoV**_

- - -

- - -

Pagi ini aku kembali beraktifitas sebagai pelajar. Sungguh aneh kalau mengingat kejadian yang semalam. Wajahnya polos seakan-akan dia orang baik... Tunggu ! Mungkin pura-pura baik. Ketika aku memasuki koridor sekolah menuju lokerku, para murid kembali menggerutu seakan-akan mereka mengetahui sesuatu. Terkadang ada yang tersenyum mengejek padaku juga ada yang menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan. Ada apa dengan mereka semua ? Apa ada yang salah denganku ? Apa bedakku ketebalan ? Tapikan hari ini aku tidak pakai bedak.

Aku berdiri dengan mantap didepan lokerku tanpa memperdulikan cemoohan mereka semua.

'CKLEK'

Sebelum membuka loker, aku sedikit punya feeling yang jelek. Dengan yakin dan percaya diri kuraih kenopnya dan kubuka dengan cepat.

'WUSSSSHHH!!'

'BUGGGHHH!!'

"Argh!!"

"Ahahahahaha!!"

Aku memegang pipiku yang terasa sakit. Ternyata dilokerku sudah mereka pasangi tinju buatan. Dimana saat kita tarik otomatis dia akan menyembul seperti orang meninju. Sial sekali mereka, aku sampai terpental menubruk loker-loker dibelakangku. Beberapa siswa juga mengetawaiku sambil mengucapkan ejekkan.

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Ino saat melihatku masih terduduk lemah.

"Aku baik!"

Ino membantuku berdiri. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau mereka berani melakukan ini semua. Karena kesal aku segera berjalan cepat menuju kelasku. Bodohnya ! Aku juga melupakan buku pelajaranku hari ini !

Pintu kelas yang tertutup langsung saja kubuka dengan kasar.

"Saku--!!"

'FUUURRR!!'

"Ahahahahahahahaha!!"

Sialnya hari ini! Entah berapa karung tepung terigu jatuh menimpaku. Teman sekelasku juga mengetawaiku dengan lantang. Aku meniup rambutku sehingga terigu-terigu tersebut jatuh dari rambutku.

"Ino! Kenapa tidak bilang sih??!!"

"Aku lupa..."

Aku menghela nafas. Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, aku menuju ruang TU. Sepertinya aku memang tontonan yang paling menghibur pagi ini. Seluruh siswa yang melihatku semuanya tertawa.

Aku memasuki ruang TU dengan emosi.

"Ya bisa kuban... ya ampun."

"Iruka-sensei, boleh aku minta seragam dan rok ukuran M?"

"I-iya. Ka-kau kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jawabku ketus hingga membuat Iruka-sensei sedikit takut.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Iruka-sensei datang dengan plastik berisi seragam putri.

"Arigatoo, Iruka-sensei."

Aku langsung pergi sebelum Iruka-sensei membals ucapanku. Masih dengan emosi yang menguap aku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan rambutku dari tepung-tepung ini, walaupun akan membuatku bolos di jam pertama.

- - -

- - -

"Menyebalkan..."

Aku duduk bersila diatap sekolah. Karena tidak mungkin aku masuk ditengah jam pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Rambutku juga masih basah dan masih sedikit lengket. Setidaknya ini adlah satu-satunya tempat dimana tidak ada yang bisa menemukanku. Selain itu angin diatas sini juga dapat membantu mengeringkan rambutku.

"Hebat sekali membolos dijam pertama."

Suara menyebalkan itu...

Jangan-jangan...

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Menemukan makhluk oranye sedang berdiri menatapku dengan mencurigakan.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanyaku.

Aku segera berdiri ketika dia mulai bergerak kearahku.

"Menemanimu." Jawabnya.

Aku terus mundur sampai tubuhku membentur penghalang seperti jaring-jaring yang sengaja dipasang untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan. (baca : biar gak ada yang jatuh)

"Kenapa menghindar?" tanyanya.

Aku benar-benar terpojok. Apalagi saat ku berusaha melarikan diri, kedua tangan Pein segera memblokir bagian kiri dan kananku.

"Pergi!" Jeritku.

Pain semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku. Badanku yang hanya setinggi pundaknya itu tidak bisa mengelak darinya. Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang saat tubuhnya sudah merapat ketubuhku. Kedua tangannya tepat berada diposisi semula masih memblokirku. Aku memejamkan mataku berharap Sasori-nii atau siapapun datang menyelamatkanku. Tapi... tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan bibir Pain menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. Aku membuka mataku dan benar! Dia menciumku!!

Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir dengan derasnya. Saat Pain membuka matanya dan melihatku menangis, dia terkejut. Matanya membelalak seakan tak percaya kalau aku ini sedang menangis.

- - -

- - -

_**Normal PoV**_

- - -

- - -

Sakura berlari menerobos Pein dengan berlinang air mata. Pein yang masih membatu hanya bisa mengikuti arah gerak Sakura yang menuju kedalam sekolah. Dia bisa melihat gadis itu berlari kemudian menutup pintu dengan keras. Pein yang mulai mencerna keadaan segera berlari menyusul Sakura.

Ketika dia membuka pintu, di anak tangga dia menemukan Sakura menangis dalam dekapan Deidara. Sakura menangis sejadinya didada pria pirang itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Pein menggeram dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam hatinya. Rasanya sakit, sesak dan perih...

- - -

- - -

Sakura masih membersihkan rambutnya yang kaku akibat tepung terigu tadi pagi. Setidaknya gadis pink itu dapat mengikuti jam pelajaran kedua setelah istirahat. Dan sekarang keadaan sekolah sudah sepi.

'Aku harus melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Ditinju mainan, kejatuhan tepung dan dicium oleh Pein?'

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika mengingat perstiwa ciumannya dengan Pain.

'Kyaaaaaaa!! Aku tidak boleh mengingat itu!!'

Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ketika dia sampai dihalaman depan, beberapa siswa meggerubunginya. Ada yang memegang balon air, fire extinguish dan tepung lagi?

Sakura terlihat bingung karena mereka semua memasang wajah yang mengerikan.

"LEMPAR!!"

Siswa-siswa yang memegang balon air segera melempari Sakura begitu juga dengan yang memegang tepung dan pemadam api. Siswa yang memegang pemadam api menyemprotkan isinya tepat dibawah saja Sakura yang saat itu sedang menunduk.

Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepala dan hidungnya yang sudah sesak akibat aroma pemadam api.

"Uhuk-uhuk!!"

"Rasakan ini!!"

'ZRUUUURRR!!'

"Hen-tikan !! Uhuk-uhuk!!"

"Lempar!!"

Mereka semua tidak ada henti-hentinya melempari Sakura dengan properti yang mereka bawa. Hingga akhirnya Sakura merasakan matanya mulai remang dan rasa lemas menguasai tubuhnya. Sakura yang sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk tetap berdiri akhirnya tumbang. Untung saja Sakura tidak terjatuh menghantam tanah kasar. Dia jatuh dipelukkan orang yang memeluknya tadi pagi.

Semua murid berhenti melemparinya saat Sakura jatuh kedalam pelukkan seorang anggota Akatsuki. Mereka semua menunduk seperti merasa bersalah dan membuka jalan bagi sosok tersebut. Laki-laki itu mengangkat Sakura dengan 'bridal', tidak perduli bila bajunya basah ataupun menjadi putih akibat keadaan Sakura. Sosok itu kembali membawa Sakura kedalam sekolah tepatnya membawa Sakura kedepan orang yang telah merencanakan semua ini.

"Kau berbohong pada Sasori." Ucap orang tersebut.

"Dia ada didalam daftar Blacklist. Deidara, biasanya kau tidak pernah ikut campur dalam masalah seperti ini. Ada apa denganmu ?" tanya sang tersangka.

Deidara geram. Kalau saja dia tidak sedang menggendong Sakura, tentunya Pain akan habis ia hajar.

"Aku harap kau tidak melukainya lagi." Ketus Deidara.

Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Pain yang kembali merasakan sakit dan perih didalam hatinya.

- - -

- - -

_**Haruno's House...**_

- - -

- - -

Sakura membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekeliling dengan khidmat.

'Kamar? Berarti aku ada dirumah'

Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya menuruni tempat tidur. Parlahan ia menatapi keadaannya sekarang. Sudah bersih dan rapih lengkap dengan piyama kelinci merekat ditubuhnya. Dia ingat jelas kalau beberapa saat yang lalu dia baru saja dijadikan pancake mentah oleh teman-teman sekolahnya.

Dengan lambat, Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar. Dia menoleh kedapur dan mendapati kakaknya sedang memasak dengan menggunakan celemek pada tubuhnya. Saat Sasori melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri lemas menatapinya, Sasori segera berlari dan memeluk adiknya yang tercinta itu.

"Sakura!!!!! Kau baik-baik saja kan???!!!" Tanya Sasori histeris.

"Siapa yang membawaku pulang ?"

Sasori melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Sakura dengan sendu.

"Deidara yang mengantarkanmu pulang. Dengar Sakura, aku akan buat perhitungan dengan Pain. Besok kau tidak perlu kesekolah, beristirahatlah." Jelas Sasori.

"Kalau nanti Nii yang diincar bagaimana?"

"Biar saja. Yang penting kau aman."

Sasori mengelus rambut Sakura, kemudian menggiring adiknya itu menuju meja makan.

- - -

- - -

_**Night...**_

- - -

- - -

Sakura duduk ditepi jendela kamarnya sambil menatapi langit yang begitu heboh dengan perhiasannya. Sakura merasa nyaman berada dirumah. Karena cuma rumah tempat yang aman.

Sakura berulang kali menghela nafas. Dia tidak menduga ketika namanya tercantum di Blacklist, kehidupannya berubah drastis.

Sebuah angin sejuk membuyarkan pikirannya. Sakura terbuai akan sejuknya malam. Sakura melihat-lihat pemukiman yang sudah sepi dan rumah-rumah yang telah gelap.

'WUUSSHH...'

Sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat sempurna di pangkuan Sakura. Perlahan Sakura membuka kertas tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui isi surat pesawat kertas tersebut.

'_You're mine, Baby..._

_You can't stay away from me,_

_I always wait you..._

_With love, Pain'_

Sakura meremas surat tesebut dan celingukkan mencari Pain. Karena gelapnya malam, Sakura tidak bisa mendapati lokasi Pain berada. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah kalau Pain selalu mengganggunya. Asalkan Sakura tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya, dia pasti akan jalani semua itu.

Sementara itu disisi lain, sosok lelaki bermata merah dengan rambut oranye-nya yang menyala terang tengah memperhatikan subjek yang baru saja ia kirimi surat berbentuk pesawat. Entah serius atau tidak, tapi mata sang pelaku menyiratkan harapan yang tinggi dari sang subjek.

'_Sakura...'_

- - -

- - -

_**Morning...**_

- - -

- - -

"Pokoknya Sakura hari ini kau dirumah ! Jangan keluar atau kemanapun!" Atur Sasori.

"Tapi hari ini kan aku ada kerja sambilan."

"Pokoknya tidak!" tegas Sasori membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Tapi..."

Sasori menghampiri Sakura dan memegang pundak Sakura.

"Kunci rumah. Pein pasti tahu kalau kau tidak masuk, atau mau ku kuncikan saja?"

"I-iya..."

"Pein itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Jadi berhati-hatilah."

Sasori keluar dan mengunci pintu rumah kecil tersebut. Sakura terdiam, dengan berat ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar, Sakura kembali duduk ditepi jendela sambil sesekali memandangi anak-anak sebayanya pergi kesekolah ataupun kesibukan orang yang lainnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat gadis itu mengantuk perlahan dia mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati buaian sang angin.

_A few minutes later..._

'Tok-tok-tok'

Sakura terbangun dari tidur lanjutannya setelah dia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Dari jendela kamarnya dia melongo untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Oarng dengan topi hitam sambil membawa paket.

'Pengantar barang sepagi ini?' batinnya setelah mengetahui kalau sekarang masih jam 8 pagi.

- - -

- - -

_**Sakura's PoV**_

- - -

- - -

Aku menuruni tangga untuk mengambil kunci cadangan pintu rumah.

'Cklek'

Aku membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok laki-laki dengan sebuah paket ditangannya.

"Paket?" Tanyaku.

Orang ini menunduk seakan tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya padaku. Sedikit kulihat bercak oranye dikepalanya, rambutkah ?

"Hai Hime-chan, doozo!" Katanya sambil menyodorkan paket tersebut.

"Hmm... Terima kasih ya!" Ucapku.

Orang itu hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi. Warna rambutnya yang sama seperti Pain? Lho? Pain??!! Ti-tidak mungkin. Dia pasti sekolah hari ini.

Aku menekan emosiku sebentar untuk kembali masuk kerumah dan menguncinya. Aku mendudukkan diriku disofa dan mulai menggerayangi paket tersebut. Kubuka bungkus paket tersebut dan ternyata didalamnya ada dua boneka beruang yang saling berpelukkan. Yang satu berwarna oranye dan yang satu lagi warnanya pink.

Apa-apaan ini?! Tanyaku dalam hati. Kemudian aku kembali mengobok bungkusan paket tersebut dan menemukan secarik kertas.

'_Semoga kau suka..._

_Pein...'_

Pein?! Dia tahu aku tidak sekolah! Mati aku!

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!"

- - -

- - -

Aku membanting diriku kekasur juga membanting boneka itu ke lantai. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya memberikan boneka itu padaku. Sejenak aku memandangi boneka itu. Terlintas suatu cara yang bisa membuat Pain hanya mengerjaiku saat aku disekolah bukan dimanapun.

Aku bangkit menuju laci kecil dihadapan tempat tidurku. Aku mengambil gunting, jarum jahit beserta benang putihnya. Yang akan kulakukan adalah membelah boneka itu dan mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik.

Sambil terus membelah boneka itu, aku melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam pulang sekolah itu berarti sebentar lagi Sasori-nii pulang. Saat aku selesai membelah boneka itu menjadi boneka beruang yang terpisah, aku menatap kedua boneka itu seperti terlihat sedih. Entah kenapa boneka-boneka itu Sepertinya sedih saat aku pisahkan. Aku harap tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku dan Pain.

"Nah, boneka manis aku akan menjahitmu. Maaf ya aku memisahkanmu darinya, kalau waktu mengijinkan pasti suatu saat kalian akan bersatu lagi." Kataku pada kedua boneka beruang itu.

"Saku!! Kakak pulang!!"

Nah, makhluk itu sudah pulang rupanya. Jangan sampai dia melihat boneka-boneka ini ataupun saat Pain datang kemari. Aku segera turun untuk menyambut Sasori-nii.

"Bagaimana rasanya dirumah sendirian?"

'Menyebalkan'

"Biasa saja." Kataku bersamaan dengan membatin.

Inilah saatnya kapan lagi aku bisa mengembalikan boneka ini kalau tidak sekarang. Daripada mengembalikannya disekolah bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan ejekkan atau sengaja melakukan hal itu agar namaku terhapus dari daftar Blacklist.

"Nii, aku boleh pinjam handphone-mu?"

"Boleh. Untuk apa?" Tanyanya sambil menyerahkan handpone miliknya.

"Untuk apa saja boleh!" Ucapku sambil berlari kekamar.

Aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Kemudian tiduran dikasur sambil membuka kontak hp Sasori-nii. Aku membuka grup kontaknya yang berjudul 'Akatsuki', kubuka dan terpampanglah nama Pain disana. Dengan cepat aku mengambil hp-ku yang terlantar dibawah bantal kemudian menyalin nomor tersebut ke hp-ku.

Aku meletakkan hp Sasori-nii dan mulai berkutat dengan hp-ku.

- - -

To : Pain

Ini Sakura. Aku mau bertemu ditaman malam ini pukul tujuh, bisa?

- - -

Send...

Successful!

- - -

Huhuhu... sekarang tinggal menunggu balasannya. Aku mulai bosan menunggu balasan dari Pain yang terhormat itu. Bahkan aku mulai menguap. Kalau begini aku keburu tidur siang, sial!

'DRRTT-DRRTTT'

Hp-ku bergetar dan wow!

- - -

From : Pain

Baiklah bungaku. Aku akan menunggumu disana...

With kiss, love and hug... Pein

- - -

Menjijikkan. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa menghapus kata-kata penutup itu dari kamusnya. Aku benci ! Aku lebih suka saat Dei-san meng-smsku dengan kata-kata yang lembut, tidak seperti sms-nya ! Kalau begini aku harus cepat-cepat ganti nomor. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur sambil membawa boneka beruang oranye yang tadi dan tidak lupa mengambil tas kecilku yang kugantung dibelakang pintu, kemudian aku keluar menuju Sasori-nii.

"Kak! Aku pergi!"

"Ya...!"

"Lho? Oi!!"

Sakura terus berlari menuju tempatnya bekerja. Tidak peduli berapa orang yang telah ia tabrak saat itu. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah menuju tempat kerja, menyelesaikan tugasnya, menemui Pein dan menghajarnya habis-habisan dan mengganti nomor selulernya yang baru. Sungguh schedule yang rumit.

"Halooooo!!"

"Halo Saku... Lho?"

Sakura berlari tanpa mengindahkan Kin yang sedang mengelap meja. Dengan kecepatan ala _koboy_, Sakura segera mengganti pakaiannya ke pakaian seragam.

"Sakura kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya Kin penasaran.

"Ti-tidak kok!"

'Dia aneh...'

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Maid Café kebanjiran pelanggan. Sakura, Kin dan Temari harus berpindah dari satu meja ke meja lain tanpa henti.

"Oh. Baiklah, kami akan segera mengantar pesanan anda. Sakura!"

Sakura melongo kearah Kabuto yang sedang memanggilnya. Dia menghampiri cowok berkacamata itu dengan penasaran.

"Ada apa Kabuto-san?"

"Ada pesanan. Tolong kau antarkan ini ke taman kota ya !" Kata Kabuto sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berisi kue coklat berbentuk hati.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Dia bilang namanya Nagato."

Sakura hanya ber'oh' saja sambil mengambil bungkusan tersebut dari tangan Kabuto.

"Yang cepat ya!"

"Yosh!"

Setelah menerima bungkusan dari Kabuto, Sakura segera keluar dari Café menuju taman yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Sesampainya disana, Sakura kebingungan sendiri mencari orang yang memesan kuenya.

"Hah? Aku lupa bertanya tadi. Bagaimana ini?"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mengililingi sekitar taman. Tidak ada yang menegur ataupun yang memanggilnya. Padahal dia tetap memakai seragam kerja. Sakura kehabisan tenaga dan memilih untuk duduk dibangku taman. Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan menaruh bungkusan itu diatas bangku.

"Kalau begini sama saja."

"Oi! Lama sekali!"

Sakura membelokkan kepalanya kearah kiri dan menemukan Pein berdiri disitu. Sakura yang reflek segera berdiri sambil membawa bungkusan tersebut.

"Maaf ya! Aku bukan mau mencarimu!"

"Bukannya kita mau ketemuan?"

"Aku mau mengantarkan pesanan!"

"Kemarikan..."

"Eh? Ja-jadi kau yang me-mesan i-ni?"

"Iya."

'Dia...dia yang menyebabkan penderitaanku disekolah! Aku membencinya!'

Tanpa berdosa Sakura menjatuhkan bungkusan berisi kue tersebut. Pein tersentak kaget melihat sikap Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Sakura melangkah pergi dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Beberapa orang yang berada disana bingung juga kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

- - -

- - -

_**Closing Hour**_

- - -

- - -

"Aku pulang ya!!"

"Hati-hati Sakura!!"

Sakura dengan lesu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah tercinta. Dimana nanti saat dia pulang akan menemukan sosok overpro yang menantinya. Saat hampir setengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja handphone Sakura berdering. Sakura membuka handphone-nya dan...

- - -

From : Pein

Aku mau bertemu bisa?

- - -

Sakura membalas sms itu dengan kesal.

- - -

To : Pein

TIDAAAAAAAKKK!!!!

-

Sent...

Successful!

- - -

Sakura kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Langkah kakinya kembali terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sakura! Kalau aku ingin pasti ingin!"

Sakura menoleh kearah samping kanannya. Mata hijaunya menemukan Pein tengah bersandar pada tembok dengan senyum jahil tercetak diwajahnya.

'Kenapa dia bisa tahu?!'

Sakura menghela nafas panjang kemudian menatap Pein penuh kebencian juga pasrah.

"Baiklah. Katakan apa maumu?"

"Begini. Akatsuki akan mengadakan malam perayaan Valentine, kau mau bersamaku?"

'Va-Valen-Valentine...?'

Mata Sakura membelalak, kepalanya tertunduk dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

- - -

- - -

_**Flashback**_

- - -

- - -

Saat itu adalah hari Valentine sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Sakura yang sedang ceria dan gembira datang ketempat kerjanya dengan sikap yang menurut Kin tidak normal. Beberapa kali Sakura ngelantur saat bekerja juga berbicara sendiri.

"Sakura! Kamu udah gila ya?!"

Kin mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura dengan kasar. Sakura hanya tersenyum aneh membuat Kin semakin yakin terhadap kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak gila! Aku hanya senang!!"

Kin berhenti mengguncang Sakura dan mulai heran kembali.

"Senang?"

"Benar! Hari ini aku dan Sasuke-kun akan pergi berdua saja!"

"Oh, kencan Valentine ya?" Celetuk Temari yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Iya! Haaaahhhh... Senangnya..."

Setelah selesai bekerja, Sakura segera pamitan menuju tempat bertemunya ia dengan Sasuke. Saat sampai disana, Sasuke masih belum menampakkan diri. Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu diluar kafe dan duduk disalah satu meja dikarenakan didalam sudah penuh.

Beberapa menit Sakura menunggu tapi Sasuke tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

'Priwiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!'

Sakura menoleh kekanannya dan menemukan Sasuke berada diseberang jalan. Sakura berdiri dan melambai pada kekasihnya itu. Saat Sasuke menyeberang, cowok emo itu tidak mengetahui kalau dari arah kirinya ada mobil truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Jgaaaaaaarrrr!!'

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

- - -

- - -

_**End Of Flashback**_

- - -

- - -

Sakura jatuh terduduk lemas. Badannya masih gemetaran mengingat peristiwa 1 tahun yang lalu itu. Pein yang terkejut segera memanggil nama Sakura untuk menyadarkan gadis itu bahkan sesekali ia mengguncang pelan bahu Sakura.

"Sakura kau kenapa?"

Sakura tidak merespon. Perlahan airmatanya turun, Pein tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tetapi muncul suatu inisiatif di otak Pein. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala Sakura agar Sakura bisa menatapnya. Air mata Sakura semakin mengalir deras disaat gadis itu melihat Sasuke dihadapannya bukanlah Pein. Reflek Sakura memeluk Pein yang ia kira adalah Sasuke.

"Huhuuu...Sasuke-kun...hiks-hiks...huu..."

Tadinya Pein berniat untuk membalas pelukkan Sakura tapi mendengar Sakura menyebut nama 'Sasuke', Pein mengurungkan niatnya.

'Sasuke ya?'

- - -

- - -

_**ToBeCo...**_

- - -

- - -

**Saatnya Review Reply !!**

**Shiroi Yuri : **Pairnya ? Baca aja terus, hehehehe... repot jelasinnya -dijedotin-

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **Ya makasih ! Keep read !!

**Ruki_ya : **Ok Ok ! Arigatoooo !

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **Ya begitulah... Sankyuuuuu !

**Naru-mania : **Ok ! Nih apdet, thanks yap !

**Angga Uchiha Haruno : **Ok ok ! Makasih makasih !!

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **Yap yap! Makasih ya !!

**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi : **Yah benar! Makasih!!

**Tsukimori Raisa : **Hah? Dango? Makanan? Aku tak tahu apa itu! Tolong jelaskan ya!

Sebenarnya saia mencomot -parah!- beberapa adegan yang ada ditipi. Seperti adegan sinetron, film, sinema asia, ato adegan dikaset pees saia. Hehehehehe... -digoreng reader-

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict saia yang tidak bagus dan terkesan aneh ini. ALIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!


	3. Harmonia

Silahkan perhatikan **WARNING **terlebih dulu sebelum membaca.

**Keputusan membaca ada ditangan anda -devilsmile-**

**WARNING !! **(Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini) :

_Straight Pair (Pair normal, PainSakuDei), OOC (Perubahan sifat salah satu chara), Character PoV (Sudut pandang salah satu karakter), Disini Pain wajahnya tidak bertindik (mulus) dan Naruto tidak mempunyai kumis kucing di pipinya, lalu Sakura berponi jadi dahinya yang lebar itu tidak terekspose plus rambutnya yang hanya sepunggung (tanpa bando)._

**Summary :**

_Sakura Haruno, murid KHS yang mempunyai kemampuan beladiri yang tinggi. Kakaknya, Sasori Haruno adalah anggota kelompok yang paling ditakuti di seluruh sekolah yaitu Akatsuki. Sakura yang sama sekali tidak takut atau terkesan menantang kelompok tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam daftar Blacklist Akatsuki, itu berarti Sakura adalah musuh seluruh murid KHS. Apakah Sakura akan selamat dari Akatsuki ? Enjoy ! ;D_

**Disclaimer :**

_**Naruto **__© Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Blacklist **__© Ryuku S. A .J_

_Blacklist Chapter 3 : __**Harmonia**_

- - -

- - -

_**Normal PoV**_

- - -

- - -

"Panaaaaaasss..." keluh seorang gadis berambut coklat sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya.

"Hemm..."

"..."

Dua maid kita sedang asik-asiknya mengeluh, sementara yang satu lagi hanya memasang wajah bosan tanpa aura semangat. Hari ini Cafe memang sedang sepi. Tak ada satupun yang mau keluar disiang hari yang terik begini. Mungkin para penduduk lebih memilih untuk mendinginkan diri dibawah terpaan angin kipas ataupun memilih mengemil makanan yang dingin-dingin, yah setidaknya bisa menurunkan kadar panas pada tubuh mereka.

Kin Tsuchi. Remaja perempuan itu menghampiri rekannya, Sakura Haruno yang sedang terkapar dengan keadaan kepala diatas meja.

"Sakura~ ayo beli es..."

"Malaaas..."

"Ayo!"

"Ngg..."

Kin terus memaksa Sakura untuk menemaninya mencari es. Entah es apa yang ingin ia beli. Yang jelas sekarang Sakura masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya semula.

"Yaaa... Sakura aku mohon~"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kin jengkel.

"Ok!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Temari didalam Cafe sendirian. Sebenarnya tidak sendiri, hanya saja Kabuto sedang tidur saat itu kemudian Ayame dan Yamato sedang sibuk mendekatkan diri sedangkan bos mereka... Ada diruangannya.

- - -

- - -

"Sakura?"

"Apa?"

"Kau katanya berjanji akan bercerita padaku tentang malam Valentine-mu sebulan yang lalu."

"Ah! Itu-i-itu... Bagaimana ya? Aku sih mau cerita ta-tapi..."

"Ayo cerita saja...!"

"O-ok!"

Sakura agak blushing saat diminta bercerita tentang kejadian saat Valentine sebulan yang lalu. Mungkin akan menjadi sebuah aib bila author secara terang-terangan membocorkan hal ini pada umum.

- - -

- - -

_**Flashback**_

- - -

- - -

Siang hari saat itu adalah siang hari yang paling berisik di Blok 10. Bagaimana tidak?! Keluarga bahagia impian kita sedang ribut besar hanya karena sang adik dipaksa sang kakak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sang adik tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Tidak mauuuuuuuuuuu!!!"

"Harus mauuuuuuuuuuuu!!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara rusuh dari dalam rumah tersebut. Mulai dari suara piring, gelas, botol, bantal, pokoknya semua benda yang dapat dijangkau oleh sang adik tanpa berdosa ia lemparkan semua itu pada sang kakak.

"Dengar ya kakakku tercinta, dengan semua ini kunyatakan kalau aku tidak IKUUUUT!" Ancam sang adik sambil melempar gelas kearah sang kakak yang sukses menghindar sehingga kembali terdengar suara kaca pecah disana.

"Tapi Sakura. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, berarti bayang-bayang kematian Sasuke masih tercetak jelas diingatanmu?"

Sakura terdiam. Memang dia sengaja menolak permintaan kakaknya karena hal itu. Kematian Sasuke memang sempat membuat ia depresi berat. Tidak dapat disangkal bila gadis itu memang masih mencintai Sasuke.

"Tidak juga..." Ucapnya lirih.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku sudah kenal kau sejak masih kecil. Sekarang begini, aku tidak memintamu untuk menghapus Sasuke yang masih berada dihatimu tapi ingatlah Sakura... Sasuke pun ingin kau bahagia, begitu juga aku kakakmu."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah. Aku meletakkan sebuah gaun didalam kamarmu... Itu milik Ibu. Pergi atau tidak itu keputusanmu, aku tidak akan memaksa.

Sasori menghela nafas dan beralih pada puing-puing kaca yang bertebaran di seluruh sudut ruangan. Sakura juga, tapi tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasori melainkan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

'Maafkan aku kakak...'

- - -

- - -

_**Night, Valentine Party On Konoha High School**_

- - -

- - -

Deru suara musik menggema di aula SMA Konoha. Para muridnya terlihat senang dan menikmati acara setahun sekali disekolah mereka. Terutama murid perempuan. Mungkin bagi murid lelaki mereka bagaikan bidadari salah turun dari kahyangan. Ada yang sibuk menggoda, menggombal, bahkan ada pula yang dengan berani menyatakan cinta saat itu juga padahal baru bertemu, alhasil si pria langsung mendapat tamparan yang luar biasa kencangnya.

Sekarang kita tengok para anggota Akatsuki. Mereka semua terpencar. Hidan dan Kakuzu lebih memilih untuk duduk diluar daripada berada didalam, Konan sedang sibuk berdandan ditoilet wanita, Tobi... sedang menghabiskan persediaan makanan, Zetsu sedang menguntit seorang gadis, Pein sedang digoda murid perempuan, Deidara, Sasori dan Itachi sedang berkumpul bersama.

"Kemana adikmu?" Itulah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Deidara pada Sasori saat mata birunya tidak menemukan Sakura.

"Dirumah. Dia menolak untuk ikut."

"Huh? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku rindu pada mantan calon adik iparku itu." Ucap Itachi datar tanpa menatap Sasori ataupun Deidara.

Deidara mengeluh dan Sasori terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa tentang keadaan Sakura pada kedua temannya ini. Tentu saja, Sasori khawatir mengenai keadaan Sakura.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut dari beberapa siswa. Mereka berbisik, kagum, tercengang, pingsan, dan lain sebagainya saat seorang gadis menampakkan diri dengan penuh karisma. Tubuhnya yang ramping berbalut gaun putih dengan rok yang mengembang tepat diatas lutut, membuat beribu pasang mata tidak berkedip akan pesona yang ia pancarkan.

Kaki gadis itu mulai melangkah. Pada belakang gaunnya terdapat simpul pita yang berukuran sedang. Cantik? Tentu. Apalagi ditambah dengan sepatu boot putih berpita kecil pada bagian atasnya dan sebuah bando turut menghiasi kepala gadis itu.

"I-itu Haruno?"

"Wah! Cantik ya!"

"Hebat."

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah merona karena malu. Dia terus berjalan sampai dirinya hampir berpapasan dengan Pein yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

'Dia...'

Sakura memantapkan hati. Apapun yang terjadi dia hanya perlu berjalan terus sambil mencari posisi Sasori saat ini. Dia terus melangkah begitu juga dengan Pein. Jantung gadis pink itu mulai berdetak kencang, dalam hatinya ia takut apabila Pein menyetopnya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi...

Deg!

'Hn?!'

Yah! Pein hanya melewatinya saja. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Pein. Mungkin dia takut diejek murid lain karena tidak konsekuen dengan ancamannya, begitulah pikir Sakura.

Sakura sedikit menunduk, sampai sesuatu menubruk dirinya dengan kencang.

"Oh Sakura! Kupikir kau tidak datang!"

"Kakak lepas! Baka!"

Itulah yang terjadi. Sasori memeluk Sakura dengan erat tak peduli dengan tatapan deathglare yang dilayangkan para FanGirls Sasori pada Sakura, Deidara dan Itachi pun merasa demikian. Merasa ada yang mengganggu saat melihat kakak-adik itu berpelukan. Jealous? Mungkin.

"Kukira kau tidak datang." Kata Deidara.

"Hmm... Aku tidak ingin melewati momen menyenangkan ini." Balas Sakura dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

Tiba-tiba Itachi maju selangkah dan berdiri diantara Sakura dan Deidara. Deidara jengkel, Sasori dan Sakura hanya terkejut.

"Maaf Deidara.... Sakura maukah kau menemaniku berdansa?" Tanya si Uchiha dingin itu dengan nada yang seperti biasa. Sakura memerah, dengan gagap ia menerima tawaran Itachi. Mereka berdua segera membaur dengan siswa-siswa lain dilantai dansa. Dan kini FanGirls Itachi yang meledak.

"Kau kalah cepat pirang." Sindir Sasori sambil menepuk pundak Deidara. Sementara si pirang hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

- - -

Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Kalau tadi Sakura tengah asik berdansa dengan Itachi, kini dirinya lebih memilih untuk menyendiri diatap sekolah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Angin malam yang berpotensi membuatnya sakit pun ia abaikan. Bodoh? Ya.

"Ada apa Pein?"

Tegur Sakura pada orang yang baru saja muncul diambang pintu. Pein, padahal dia berusaha untuk memperkecil suara kedatangannya. Tidak disangka indra pendengaran Sakura sangat tajam bak kelelawar.

"Aku hanya butuh udara segar."

"Huh? Udara segar? Ini malam hari bodoh, yang ada hanyalah udara sakit."

"Khukhukhu... Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya berusaha mencari ketenangan."

"Sasuke?"

"Tolong jangan mulai."

Pein terkekeh pelan dan memposisikan dirinya tepat dibelakang Sakura. Selama Sakura tidak bergerak mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf..."

"Kenapa kau selalu menguntitku?"

"Aku penasaran denganmu."

"Huh?"

Sakura mulai melirikkan matanya pada Pein walaupun tidak terjangkau. Dia berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi belaka. Lagipula Pein tidak mungkin macam-macam padanya.

"Iya. Aku penasaran denganmu. Sekarang aku tanya... Kenapa kau membenciku?"

Sakura tersentak. Hampir setiap mereka bertemu selalu ada cekcok bahkan sampai adu jotos. Berulang kali juga mereka berdua, tapi kenapa baru sekarang cowok oranye itu bertanya akan hal itu? Sakura hanya menunduk.

"Karena kau merusak hidupku. Kau merusak hidupku yang telah rusak. Kau menghancurkannya senpai..."

Pein tertegun. Memang dia berlaku kasar pada Sakura disekolah. Menerornya disetiap kesempatan, mengganggunya, bahkan menciumnya tanpa izin.

"Begitu..."

Pein memutar tubuhnya Sakura perlahan. Sakura tidak memberontak, hanya saja kepalannya sudah siap jika nanti ada hal yang tidak dia inginkan terjadi.

"Kau membenciku, kau benci dengan segala hal yang kulakukan padamu. Kau benci semuanya? Mungkin kau juga akan benci padaku saat aku mengatakan..."

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura..."

- - -

- - -

_**End Of Flashback**_

- - -

- - -

"Begitu..."

"Katanya kau bendci kenapa merah-merah begitu, hah?"

"Apanya?! A-aku ti-tidak merah..."

Sakura tersipu malu akan curhatannya sendiri. Bahkan karena cerita Sakura yang panjanglah menyebabkan mereka tidak menjadi membeli es. Yang ada kini mereka sedang kembali menuju Cafe. Selama perjalanan, Kin terus saja mengungkit-ungkit hal tersebut sambil menyindir Sakura beberapa kali. Sakura benar-benar malu dan menyesal telah bercerita pada Kin. Terus seperti itu sampai mereka sampai di Cafe.

"Kami kemba-"

"Aku minta yang baru lagi! Ini tidak enak terlalu manis!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tapi nona, ini sudah batas kami."

Keadaan Cafe memang sepi, tapi seorang wanita berambut violet memperburuk keadaan dengan mengejek kue-kue buatan Yamato dan Ayame. Bahkan Temari pun nampaknya agak kesal dengan pelanggan yang satu ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri Ayame yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"Hey! Tolong sajikan yang sesuai seleraku. Aku tidak ingin yang terlalu manis ataupun yang agak pahit. Aku mau erlalu manis ataupun yang agak pahit. Aku mau yang pas!"

Kin yang sebal pun maju dan hampir saja mengamuk bila tidak ditahan oleh Temari.

"Baiklah akan kami coba kembali. Silahkan menunggu." Ayame berlari ke dapur dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, tentu saja hal itu membuat Yamato menyusulnya karena khawatir. Sedangkan Sakura, Kin dan Temari lebih memilih mengikuti mereka daripada harus melihat wajah menyebalkan dari sang pelanggan.

"Siapa dia? Berani sekali!"

"Dia sudah sejam seperti itu. Kami kehabisan akal untuk membuatnya puas." Ucap Yamato.

"Iya. Tidurku juga jadi terganggu. Wanita itu berteriak lantang setiap kali kue yang ia makan tidak cocok dengan lidahnya." Sambung Kabuto.

"Hmm... Sulit juga..."

"Sulit? Kalau begoti biar aku yang atasi."

Suara berat membuat mereka semua terkejut dan segera menoleh kearah belakang mereka. Disana berdiri lelaki paruh baya sekitar 35 tahunan dengan rambut hitam panjang, mata yang tajam seperti ular, kulit putih pucat dengan senyum yang membuat orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

Wajah yang sudah lama sekali tidak dilihat oleh para Maid...

"Orochimaru-samaaaaaa???!!!!"

"Tidak perlu beteriak seperti itu." Ketus Orochimaru.

"Biarkan wanita itu aku yang hadapi. Kalian beristirahatlah!" Perintah Orochimaru.

Dia mulai berjalan menuju tempat Ayame dan Yamato. Perlahan ia gulung lengan bajunya yang panjang itu, mencuci tangannya kemudian dengan lihai dia bermain dengan peralatan kue. Semua yang ada disana tercengang dengan pemandangan tersebut. Jelas saja, Orochimaru jarang sekali menampakkan diri saat jam kerja begitu juga saat closing hour.

"Namanya adalah Anko Mitarashi..."

"Oooohhhh... Bos kenal?" Tanya Kin.

"Tentu Tsuchi, aku kenal. Dia itu adalah..."

Semua yang ada disana menelan ludah. Wajah mereka mulai serius bercampur penasaran.

"Adalah..."

"Adalah..." Ulang para Maid.

"Istriku..."

Hening...

Membeku...

Terkejut...

Shock...

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaa???!!!!"

- - -

- - -

_**ToBeCo...**_

- - -

- - -

Hieeeeeeeee!!!! Senangnya bisa apdet!!!!!!!!!!

Pertama-tama mau minta maaf karena apdetnya kelamaan. Kalo ada yang jenuh karena isinya PeinSaku semua, tenang aja. Mulai chap depan bakal ada banyak pair-pair yang bermunculan asalkan reader tetap setia menunggu apdetan sebulan lagi, ehehehehehehehehe *dikeroyok reader*

Oklah! Sebelumnya istrinya Grimmjow ini mau berterima kasih kepada : **Angga Uchiha Haruno, Ruki_ya, Ryu kun, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Naru-mania, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Uchiha Ry-chan, Shiroi Yuri, Tsukimori Raisa, Yuki no Kitsune, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi, Mamehatsuki, Haruchi Nigiyama, Intan SasuSaku, AkatsukiImaginaryBlue, Aya-na Byakkun, NekoTsuki, Underbluesky1310, Sakura-chanNoRuffie-chan**, ai loph u all!!!!!!!!!! Buat yang ngereview tanpa acc, tolong add Fb saia biar kita jadi temen ok?!

Sabar untuk chappie selanjutnya ya!!!!! Bye Bye!!! Mmuach!!!


	4. It's Complicated

Silahkan perhatikan **WARNING **terlebih dulu sebelum membaca.

**Keputusan membaca ada ditangan anda -devilsmile-**

**WARNING !! **(Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini) :

_Straight Pair (Pair normal, PeinSaku), OOC (Perubahan sifat salah satu chara), Character PoV (Sudut pandang salah satu karakter), Disini Pain wajahnya tidak bertindik (mulus) dan Naruto tidak mempunyai kumis kucing di pipinya, lalu Sakura berponi jadi dahinya yang lebar itu tidak terekspose plus rambutnya yang hanya sepunggung (tanpa bando)._

**Summary :**

Berhari-hari telah berlalu. Perlakuan kasar memang tak sering muncul belakangan ini. Apa yang terjadi jika Sakura mengetahui kalau Sasori bukan kakak kandungnya? Apa usaha Pein untuk membuat Sakura jatuh dalam dekapannya & membuat Sakura melupakan Sasuke

**Disclaimer :**

_**Naruto **__© Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Blacklist **__© Ryu Kirei no Joozu_

_Blacklist Chapter 4 : __**It's Complicated**_

-Café-

"Sepertinya baru saja kita mendapatkan kejutan yang tidak terduga..." Ujar Kin disertai dengan helaan nafas dari semuanya.

"Benar. Tidak kusangka kalau Anko tadi adalah istri dari Orochimaru-san, seperti sebuah ilusi saja." Lanjut Ayame.

"Hu'uh, bahkan dia sempat membuat Ayame-nee sedih kan? Menyebalkan…" Eluh Sakura yang sudah duduk tak bersemangat dikursi dengan tangan menopang dagu.

"Apalagi kita disini sebenarnya kekurangan tenaga kerja..."

Sakura termenung menaggapi ucapan Kin. Terkadang dia jenuh dengan pekerjaan ini, terkadang dia malah semangat tak jelas. Sakura sangat mengerti keadaan Café mereka yang seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu berharaplah kita segera dapat teman baru." Ucap Yamato untuk membangkitkan semangat yang lain. Kin melompat semangat disertai dengan anggukkan penuh dari semuanya.

'Mungkin ini masih awal dari semuanya' batin Sakura.

-Rumah Sakura-

"Kakak aku pulang!" seru Sakura yang segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Parahnya lagi saat Sakura naik disana ada Sasori yang baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaan rumah tangganya, menyetrika. Alhasil saat Sakura berlari dan menyenggolnya, pakaian yang sudah rapih dan wangi itu terjatuh hingga menyembunyikan Sasori didalamnya.

"SAKURA!!"

"Huh! Bawel!" Balasnya sambil membanting pintu, harap kejadian seperti ini jangan ditiru.

Sakura melempar tasnya dan segera menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Lelah yang sangat menghantui tubuhnya, apalagi sekarang siang telah berganti menjadi malam. Bagi Sakura malam adalah satu-satunya waktu yang selalu memberinya ketenangan, baik batin maupun fisik. Lagipula dia tidak perlu takut akan mengalami gangguan karena gangguan hanya ada satu, kakaknya dan mungkin...Pein.

'Braak!'

"Aduh Kak, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menarik selimutnya dan bersembunyi disana.

"Ayo bantu Kakak mencari surat keterangan mengenai perpindahan kita dari Suna ke Konoha waktu itu."

"Kenapa sekarang?"

"Karena kepala sekolah mintanya besok…ayo bangun!"

"Iya iya..." Akhrinya dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menghampiri Sasori yang sedang berkutat dengan bufet berlaci. Saat Sakura yang masih bingung mau mencari didaerah mana, telunjuk Sasori segera mengarahkannya ke rak yang ada diujung ruang tamu. Sakura yang jengkel hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya dengan cepat kemudian mengembalikannya ke posisi normal.

"Dasar…" umpatnya pelan.

Tangan Sakura mulai mengobok-obok isi laci tersebut. Karena file yang ia tarik hanya keluar satu lembar, kedua tangannya segera menangkup bagian dari file tersebut kemudian menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Bisa dibayangkan file-file tersebut merosot kebawah seperti halnya bencana tanah longsor.

"Pelan-pelan, baka!" omel Sasori melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang mulai masuk tahap memprihatinkan.

"Hn…"

Sakura mulai mengaduk-aduk tumpukkan kertas lusu itu dengan teliti. Pertama ia ratakan kemudian dia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila dan menaruh tumpukan kertas itu diatas pahanya.

'Baiklah!'

Sakura mulai membuka satu persatu map yang tertutup dan membacanya dengan teliti. Sasori juga melakukan hal yang sama, membuka, membaca, menutup kemudian menyusunnya ketempat semula.

"Akte kelahiran? Bukan…kartu keluarga? Bukan…ijasah SD? SMP? Bukan juga…Mana yah?" Gumam Sakura sambil terus mencari subjek.

"Surat tanah? Surat keterangan siswa baru? Bukan!"

Sakura terus mencari dan mencari. Sampai akhirnya mata hijau itu terpaku dengan dua lembar kertas yang berbeda warna. Yang satu putih kusam dan satu lagi berwarna hijau pucat.

"Hah? Ini dia-lho? Yang ini apa?" tangan Sakura meletakkan kertas yang bewarna hijau pucat dan meraih yang putih kusam.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasori dari jauh, merasa tidak direspon akhirnya Sasori meneruskan pencariannya.

"Surat Keterangan Pengangkatan Anak?" Gumamnya pelan.

'Siapa?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Karena dihantui rasa penasaran yang tinggi dengan berani Sakura menjelajahi isi dari surat keterangan itu dengan matanya. Terbesit di otaknya sebuah pertanyaan, siapa yang anak angkat?

* * *

****Surat Keterangan Pengangkatan Anak****

Dibawah ini yang bersangkutan dalam proses pengangkatan anak :

Pihak pertama : **Tsunade haruno Senju**

Pihak kedua : **Chiyo Akasuna**

Telah dinyatakan oleh pihak pertama bahwa yang bersangkutan telah menyetujui pengangkatan seorang anak berusia 3 tahun bernama **Sasori Akasuna** yang telah berganti nama menjadi **Sasori Haruno Senju**. Dengan surat keterangan ini kami nyatakan bahwa Sasori adalah bagian dari keluarga Haruno Senju disertai dengan penyetujuan dari pihak kedua.

Konoha, 10 Maret

* * *

'A-apa? Ja-jadi…ka-kak Sasori-bukan ka-kak kandungku?!'

Tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar hebat. Peluh meluncur dari dahinya dengan deras, nafasnya mulai memburu. Pikirannya pun telah melayang kemana-mana, yang terakhir…airmatanya jatuh.

"Sakura? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasori yang melihat tubuh Sakura yang bergetar atau menggigil. Karena khawatir Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang masih terduduk lemas disana. Cowok berambut merah itu berjongkok dibelakang Sakura, perlahan tangan kirinya mulai terjulur ke bahu Sakura.

"Sakura ada ap—ah?!"

Sakura segera menepis tangan Sasori yang berada dipundaknya dan segera berlari keluar rumah sambil berlinangkan airmata. Tentu saja perlakuan Sakura tadi membuat dirinya shock berat, matanya membelalak tidak percaya. Tak lama matanya tertuju pada selembar kertas lusuh, matanya kembali membulat saat ia melihat tulisan "Surat Pengangkatan Anak" pada kopnya.

"Sial!" Sasori mengumpat sambil meremas kertas tersebut.

"Sakura!!" Dia berdiri dan berlari keluar rumah yang pintunya memang sudah terbuka karena Sakura tadi berlari keluar. Sasori berlari terus kesegala arah untuk menemukan adiknya tapi nihil. Sakura tidak ada dimanapun.

"Kemana dia? Hosh-hosh-dasar bodoh-hosh-hosh…" Cowok merah itu meraih hpnya yang berada didalam saku celana. Tangannya yang gemetar mulai mencari sebuah nama di kontak tersebut, bukan nama Sakura…tapi seseorang.

-Posisi Sakura-

Seorang cewek berambut merah muda sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dipinggir sebuah danau. Padahal saat ini hampir memasuki tengah malam, untuk apa gadis itu duduk disana? Apakah dia tidak punya keluarga? Atau dirinya sedang menghadapi masalah yang berat?

"Hiks-hiks-hiks,"

Mulai terdengar suara parau disertai dengan isakan tangis dari gadis itu. Mata hijaunya pun mulai mempertunjukkan bulatan hitam pada bagian bawahnya. Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata tengah mengamatinya dengan tatapan khawatir. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti sosok itu mulai mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Hei! Sedang apa disini?"

Gadis itu terkejut kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menegurnya. Mata hijaunya membulat tak percaya.

"Pe-Pe-Pein?!"

"Hm?? Kau ini Sakura kan?"

Seketika itu juga Pein duduk berjingkok disebelah Sakura. Kepalanya ia condongkan kearah cewek bermata hijau itu, mengamatinya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau menangis? Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Eh? Kau ini kenapa sih?! Aku kan bertanya baik-baik…"

"Maaf…"

Akhirnya Pein memilih duduk disebelah Sakura dengan tenang. Matanya menatap jauh ke langit, sedangkan Sakura masih terheran-heran kenapa Pein bisa berada disini.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Tidak tau. Instingku bilang kalau disini ada cewek cengeng lagi nangis bombay…" Ledek Pein yang disambut dengan tampang sweatdrop dari Sakura.

"Pergi sana!"

"He? Jangan marah dong, hehehehe…"

-Rumah-

"Jadi Sakura sudah tau?" Seorang cowok berambut panjang dikuncir belakang bewarna hitam bermata onyx bertanya pada sang pemilik rumah sambil merapikan beberapa kertas lusuh dilantai.

"Iya. Bodohnya aku…seharusnya aku taruh berkas itu dikamarku. Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini."

"Heh, sebenarnya selama kau hidup ini kan yang selalu kau takuti?"

"Ya begitulah…"

*Flashback*

"_Saat itu aku masih 3 tahun…Nenek Chiyo yang membawaku saat itu…"_

"Nek, kita mau kemana?" Tanya seorang anak kecil berambut merah kepada neneknya.

"Kita akan kerumah teman Nenek."

"Oh begitu!"

Tak lama sampailah mereka dirumah sederhana yang cukup megah dengan cat yang sangat pas dengan bentuk rumahnya. Nenek Chiyo mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut, tak lama keluarlah wanita yang sebaya dengannya tapi terlihat lebih muda.

"Tsunade-san, bagaimana kabar Anda?"

Dan dari sanalah semuanya berawal.

"_Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu Sakura?"_

"_Sabar Itachi, aku sedang mengurusi kertas-kertas ini!"_

Selepas acara kangen-kangenan tadi Nenek Chiyo dan wanita bernama Tsunade segera berbincang serius diruang tengah, sementara Sasori diberikan keleluasaan untuk bermain-main disekitar rumah. Sampai akhirnya Sasori kecil masuk kedalam ruangan khusus bayi. Karena disana banyak mainan, Sasori bisa dengan cepat menebak ruangan apa itu.

"Wah! Kamarnya bagus!"

Sasori kecil mulai menjelajahi ruangan itu dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lainnya. Hingga ia berhenti pada sebuah tempat tidur bayi. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat kalau benar ada bayi didalamnya.

"Wah! Adik kecil cantik sekali!" kagumnya pada bayi itu. Tapi karena tinggi tubuhnya kurang, ia berjinjit agar dapat melihat bayi yang mempunyai warna rambut yang tak lazim itu.

"Hai! Err…" karena Sasori tidak mengetahui nama bayi tersebut maka ia memilih untuk berlari keluar dan menghampiri neneknya yang masih berbincang dengan Tsunade.

"Ada apa Sasori?"

"Nenek! Aku melihat adik kecil didalam sana, Nek! Ayo!" seru Sasori bersemangat sambil menarik-narik lengan baju neneknya. Mau tak mau Nek Chiyo dan Tsunade mengikuti kata-katanya. Sesampainya mereka diatas, Sasori segera memposisikan dirinya disamping tempat tidur bayi itu kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang berada didalamnya.

"Ini!" serunya saat Nek Chiyo dan Tsunade menghampirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya menuju arah Tsunade.

"Nek Tsunade, siapa nama bayi ini?"

"Hm? Namanya Sakura."

"Wah! Nama yang cantik!"

"Nah, Sasori…"

"Hn?"

"Mulai saat ini kamu adalah kakak dari Sakura."

Mata Sasori mulai berbinar bahagia. Dia mengangguk semangat terhadap kata-kata Tsunade barusan. Dia kembali menatap Sakura yang masih tertidur.

"Halo Sakura! Namaku Sasori, mulai saat ini aku adalah kakakmu! Hihihihi,"

"_Hahahahaha! Kau memang polos Sasori!"_

"_Huh, diam kau! Rapihkan sebelah sana!"_

"_Lalu? Lanjutannya bagaimana?"_

"_Ya ya. Kalau tidak salah sih saat aku 10 tahun, beberapa minggu setelah Nek Chiyo wafat…Aku diberitahu,"_

"Sakura hati-hati!!"

"Ok Kak!"

Sasori menghela nafas melihat Sakura yang sedang kebut-kebutan mengendarai sepeda roda duanya. Sampai terlintas dipikiran Sasori untuk melarangnya mengendarai sepeda motor nanti. Brother complex.

"Sasori kemari! Ada yang ingin Nenek bicarakan denganmu." Panggil Tsunade dari dalam rumah melalui jendela. Sasori hanya mengangguk menurut saja.

"Ada apa Nek?" tanyanya setelah masuk.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin Nenek beritahu padamu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Begini Sasori…sebenarnya kau ini bukanlah kakak kandung Sakura…"

"Ha?! Apa?!"

"Maaf ya Sasori…"

"Ahahaha, tak apa Nek…jangan terlalu dipikirkan…"

"Kau memang kakak yang baik," Puji Tsunade hingga membuat pipi Sasori agak memerah. Sasori menunduk.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji pada Nek Chiyo untuk menjaga Sakura juga pada Nek Tsunade…"

"Hihihi! Kau memang cucuku!" Puji Tsunade lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah Sasori.

"Kau memang bukan cucu kandungku tapi…semangatmu juga tekadmu mirip sekali dengan kakek angkatmu,"

"Kakek?"

"Ya! Namanya Dan…"

*End Of Flashback*

"Ho, jadi begitu…Haaah, rumit juga kehidupanmu."

"Memang...Sekarang kita harus cari Sakura, apa kau punya usul dimana biasanya dia berada?"

"Hmm...mungkin disana."

-Danau-

"Jadi ada masalah apa dengan Sasori?" Tanya Pein yang saat itu juga telah memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Tolong...jangan bawa nama kakak..."

"Hm? Akatsuki tau lho kalau kalian itu bukan saudara kandung,"

"Apa?!"

"Tapi tenang saja, hanya kami yang tau."

'Huh, dasar baka-aniki!' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"Tapi, apa karena masalah sepele ini kau jadi begini?"

"Sepele?! Kau bilang sepele?!"

"Iya. Untuk apa kau membencinya sekarang? Ingat Sakura, Sasori itu yang telah melindungimu sejak kecil, yang rela disiksa setiap kau sedang datang bulan, yang selalu menemanimu kemana-mana. Dia kan kakak yang baik, tak ada alasan untuk kau membencinya." Tutur Pein. Sakura menunduk, perasaan bersalah mulai merayapi sekujur tubuhnya. Kata-kata Pein memang ada benarnya, tapi...kalau diingat-ingat memang selama ini hanya Sasori saja yang mengerti dirinya. Terutama saat dia mengalami masa berat ketika ditinggalkan Sasuke.

"..."

"Bagaimana Sakura?"

"Aku-"

"Lebih baik kau pulang, Sasori pasti khawatir dan-"

"Huh?"

"Jangan bahas masalah ini lagi padanya. Sasori sayang padamu, percayalah padanya!" Sakura tersenyum lembut. Apalagi saat dia mengingat hari-harinya bersama Sasori, terkadang dia juga berpikir kalau selama ini dia selalu membuat Sasori repot dengan kelakuannya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Ayo pulang! Lihat, kau ini..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau lari dari rumah itu pikir-pikir dulu, masa kau tidak pakai alas kaki?! Huh memalukkan, kalau begini kau pulang sendiri saja!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Tadi kau yang mengajakku pulang!"

"Halo Nona! Tapi penampilanmu itu seperti gelandangan tau!"

"Gelandangan katamu?! Kalau kau berani muncul lagi dihadapanku, akan ku hajar kau habis-habisan!" Pein menyeringai misterius.

"Apa?!"

"Muncul dihadapanmu? Begini maksudnya-" Pein menerjang Sakura hingga gadis itu terjatuh dengan cukup kasar ketanah.

"Pein! Baka! Kuso! Hage!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! Rasakan itu Pinky!!"

-**ToBeCo**-

Ok, langsung aja yah! Special thanks to : **JigSaw, Rey619, 2winter thief, SwidHya cHan nHak d'FouRs ***susah ngetiknya***, Peahpro, Faatin-hime, Rei Azzura kun male's login, Mila Mitsuhiko, Kaze-chan, CELLjenova, yarai yarai chan, Tsukimori Raisa, Uchiha Ry-chan, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Ryuka-Akira, Akira Light Star 98, Haruchi Nigiyama, LuthMelody, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Chiwe-SasuSaku, AkatsukiImaginaryBlue, aya-na rifa'i, Azalea Yukiko, Shiroi Yuri pacar Hikoki?, Intan Fc? (**Maksudnya Fanclub, Dek?**), NekoTsuki, Naru-Mania, Angga Seiko Siyosuke, underbluesky1310, ** dan **Nakamura Miharu-chan**. Makasih ya nama-nama diatas yang telah menunggu apdetan fict ini yang amat sangat lama, maaf maaf…lagipula Ryu udah bisa apdet fict seperti biasa lagi karena udah gak ada kesibukan apa-apa kecuali ngurus smk. Maaf, sekali lagi maaf…

**.RKnJ.**


	5. Brother's Sacrifice

**Silahkan perhatikan ****WARNING ****terlebih dulu sebelum membaca.**

**Keputusan membaca ada ditangan anda -devilsmile-**

**WARNING !** (Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini) :

_Straight Pair (Pair normal, PeinSaku), OOC (Perubahan sifat salah satu chara), Disini Pain wajahnya tidak bertindik (mulus) dan Naruto tidak mempunyai kumis kucing di pipinya, lalu Sakura berponi jadi dahinya yang lebar itu tidak terekspose plus rambutnya yang hanya sepunggung (tanpa bando), a lil bit Incest, SasoSaku familyhood, AU._

**Summary :**

Berhari-hari telah berlalu. Perlakuan kasar memang tak sering muncul belakangan ini. Apa yang terjadi jika Sakura mengetahui kalau Sasori bukan kakak kandungnya? Apa usaha Pein untuk membuat Sakura jatuh dalam dekapannya & membuat Sakura melupakan Sasuke

**Disclaimer :**

_**Naruto **__ Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Blacklist **__ Ryu Kirei no Joozu_

_Blacklist Chapter 5 : **Brother's Sacrifice**_

Sasori berhenti ditengah jalan yang sepi. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal kelelahan. Matanya pun mulai remang dikarenakan saraf tubuhnya mulai menolak untuk bekerja. Karena itu dia hanya bisa bersandar pada tembok jalan sambil mengatur laju nafasnya kembali.

'Dimana dia?'

Tak lama kemudian telepon genggamnya berdering. Dikarenakan penglihatannya yang mulai meredup, Sasori tidak ambil pusing untuk melihat nama yang meneleponnya.

"Ya?"

"_Yo, Sasori! Sakura tidak ada disini!"_

"Ha? Benarkah? Yasudah, cukup sampai situ saja Itachi. Biar aku yang mencarinya sendiri."

"_Kau yakin?"_

"Sangat. Terima kasih telah membantu."

"_Tak apa. Kabari aku bila ia sudah diketemukan."_

"Baik."

Telpon pun ditutup. Sasori mulai angkat tangan untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura sekarang. Di makam Sasuke saja tidak ada dan saat dirinya bertanya pada Ino, Ino pun tak tahu. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar menguji kesabaran Sasori.

Sampai akhirnya cowok berambut merah ini kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. Ditengah jalan Sasori masih merasa amat bersalah pada Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sempat berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan mengatakan hal tersebut saat Sakura sudah berkeluarga. Namun, Yang Kuasa berkata lain. Sasori kini hanya bisa pasrah dan menyesal.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasori tak sengaja berpasasan dengan Pein. Mata violetnya membulat tak percaya, sejenak ia berpikir…akankah ia menemukan akhir dari pencariannya.

"Pein?"

"Sasori? Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?" Sasori menajamkan pandangannya saat itu juga.

"Kau tau yang ku cari."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Sembunyikan? Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Sakura…" Pein sepertinya cukup tersentak saat Sasori menyebut nama 'Sakura'. Dia menghela nafas panjang kemudian menatap Sasori dengan tajam.

"Mana kutahu. Diakan adikmu, kenapa kau tanyakan itu padaku?"

"Jangan berbohong!" Bentak Sasori.

"Heh, aku tidak bohong. Coba kau pikir, memangnya adikmu itu gadis macam apa yang keluar dengan laki-laki tengah malam? Apalagi aku ini habis dari diskotik, mana mungkin adikmu itu ikut." Balas Pein. Sasori mendesis kesal. Yang dikatakan Pein ada benarnya juga, tapi Sasori tidak bisa percaya begitu saja.

"Lupakan. Tak ada gunanya bicara denganmu." Umpat Sasori kesal sembari meninggalkan Pein yang tengah tersenyum misterius disana.

"Huh, bagaimana ya? Apa aku pulang kerumah saja dulu? Sakura merepotkan…" Gumam Sasori sendiri sambil berjalan menuju arah rumahnya. Fisiknya sudah berdemo ria untuk menyuruhnya kembali keatas kasur empuk dan bermimpi indah disana.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan sambil sesekali menguap. Saat ia hendak memasuki kamarnya yang berada dilantai bawah, ia menarik kakinya untuk menaiki tangga kayu menuju kamar Sakura disana. Apa yang mau ia lakukan?

'Cklek…'

Sasori membuka perlahan pintu kamar adiknya. Setelah ia masuk kedalamnya, matanya segera mengedarkan pandangan sedih pada setiap lekuk benda yang terdampar disana. Sampai matanya membelalak terkejut saat melihat gundukan yang cukup besar diatas tempat tidur Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Tak ada respon. Tangan Sasori mulai meraba-raba tembok untuk mencari sakelar lampu, ketika dapat langsung ia nyalakan. Matanya kesilauan sendiri saat cahaya lampu mulai menerangi ruangan yang serba pink dan hijau itu. Sasori memicingkan matanya mencoba untuk menerka-nerka benda yang tergeletak diatas kasur empuk tersebut. Tatapannya semakin tajam saat benda itu bergerak dan mengeluarkan siluet pink dari balik selimut. Tak lama tangan dari benda itu yang keluar, terangkat keatas.

"Matikan lampunya!" Bentakkan benda itu membuat Sasori kaget dan segera meresponnya dengan menarik selimut yang menutupi benda tersebut.

"Sakura!"

Sakura. Gadis yang membuat Sasori kerepotan itu segera duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Tangannya bergerak liar mencoba untuk menemukan selimutnya yang masih dipegang Sasori.

"Mana selimutku-eh?"

"Kau kemana…?" Tanya Sasori lembut sambil memeluk adiknya. Sakura juga hanya tersenyum saja. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan pundaknya hangat, juga terdengar isakan Sasori. Ya, Sasori menangis…

"Aku tidak kemana-mana…"

"Masalah ini jangan dipikirkan lagi. Sampai mati pun kau akan tetap menjadi adikku…" Ujar Sasori sambil mempererat pelukannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum terharu mendengar perkataan Sasori. Baginya ini sangat mengejutkan.

"Iya…"

Dengan agak ragu tangan Sakura mulai membentuk posisi seakan-akan ingin memeluk. Tapi dengan mantap ia segera memeluk kakaknya dan berharap kalau kejadian seperti tadi tidak akan pernah terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Matahari mulai eksis kembali. Burung-burung mulai beterbangan mencari santap pagi. Hari ini memang hari Sabtu, dimana para siswa juga beberapa pekerja beristirahat untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan mereka setelah hampir seminggu bergelut dengan sesuatu yang melelahkan.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya sambil menguap cukup lebar. Setelah itu ia turun sambil sesekali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kakinya bergerak menuju meja makan, dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna gadis itu membuka tudung saji. Tak ada apapun disana. Awalnya Sakura belum menyadari, tapi ketika pengumpulan nyawanya telah mencapai seratus persen…ia…

"Kakaaaaak!"

Sasori menutupi kedua telinganya saat sang adik berteriak lantang. Dia sudah cukup lelah dan setres setelah kemarin. Sasori hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar setelah itu pasti ia akan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah tangganya.

"Berisik sekali."

Cowok merah itu merasa malas sekali untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Apalagi setelah ia berulangkali menggumamkan kata 'panas' padahal suhu hari ini sangatlah sejuk bahkan bisa dibilang dingin. Kenapa dia berkata panas?

"Kakak?" Panggil Sakura yang berada diluar pintu. Karena Sasori tidak menyahut, ia memberanikan untuk masuk walaupun hanya kepalanya saja.

"Kak?"

Sakura yang terlanjur penasaran memilih masuk. Ia membungkuk dan sedikit mengintip Sasori dari samping tempat tidur. Sekilas Sakura bisa melihat wajah 'baby face' Sasori yang agak pucat juga berkeringat. Kedua tangan Sasori pun saling menggenggam satu sama lain seakan-akan menunjukkan kalau ia sedang kedinginan. Mungkin bukan kedinginan tapi menggigil.

"Ya Tuhan! Kak kau sakit!" Jerit Sakura saat tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasori. Panas.

"Sakura jangan berisik. Keluar sana!" Omel Sasori yang merasa terganggu. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau akhir-akhir ini Sakura senang sekali berteriak tidak jelas.

"Tapi kan-"

"Sudah keluar saja. Kakak tidak apa-apa…" Kata Sasori berusaha meyakinkan Sakura untuk segera angkat kaki dari kamarnya. Dan ya! Sakura beranjak pergi dari sana. Ketika suara pintu tertutup, untuk beberapa saat setidaknya Sasori bisa bernafas lega dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ada-ada saja…"

Tak lama, telinganya kembali mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia tahu siapa yang masuk, bahkan langkah kaki orang itu semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Sasori seraya membalikkan badannya dan saat itu juga tangan orang itu segera meletakkan saputangan basah kedahi Sasori.

"Tidak perlu-"

"Bawel! Sadar tidak sih? Kakak itu sakit!"

"Haah, terserah kau saja. Lakukan sesukamu…"

Sang adik akura, segera mengeluarkan senyum kemenangannya pada Sasori. Kini tangannya yang lihai mulai mengompres Sasori sambil meledeknya sesekali. Candaan ringan yang sama sekali jarang mereka lontarkan satu sama lain. Asal kalian tahu, jantung mereka masing-masing sedang berdebar tak karuan.

"Haha, waktu itu kakak mengklaim ku yang aneh-aneh. Sudah begitu FG-mu sering sekali iseng padaku."

"Kakak risih dengan mereka…"

*** **Flashback *****

Waktu itu adalah hari pertama Sakura masuk KHS setelah di MOS beberapa hari. Sakura yang merasa akan beruntung dihari pertamanya ini berjalan dengan santai tak lupa senyum manis terpasang diwajahnya. Baru saja ia masuk ke koridor, seseorang menabraknya cukup keras. Sakura mengaduh sambil melihat tersangka yang menabraknya.

"Ka-hmmppphh!"

"Diam!"

"Kyaaaaa~ Sasori-kun!"

Sasori membekap mulut Sakura, Sakura yang kesal tentu memberontak. Sudah ditabrak, dibekap pula. Dari jauh segerombolan cewek-cewek berlari mendekati Sasori sambil berteriak histeris. Tak jarang dari mereka yang mengedarkan sebuah kecupan mesra walaupun dari jauh tetap saja Sasori ketakutan.

"Kyaaaa~ Eh? Siapa kau? Beraninya dekat-dekat Sasori kami." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan. Sakura menarik tangan Sasori yang membekapnya.

"Aku ini A-"

"Pacarku!" Sambung Sasori tiba-tiba hingga membuat Sakura jawsdrop serta membuat FG-nya pingsan serentak.

"Kau gila ya, Kak?" Bisik Sakura.

"Tidak!"

Kemudian salah satu fans Sasori yang sudah sadar. Segera menyenggol Sakura dan mulai mencari perhatian pada Sasori. Sakura berdecak kesal. Bukan karena kakaknya jadi pusat perhatian dan dikelilingi banyak gadis, tapi dia kesal karena dia yang sial.

"Kyaa~ Sasori-kun terimalah aku jadi istrimu!"

"Jangan! Aku saja Sasori-kun~"

"Aku saja!"

"Tidak aku saja! Aku bisa memberikanmu banyak Sasori kecil nanti!"

Sakura sweatdrop mendengar perkataan fans kakaknya yang terkesan berlebihan. Apalagi Sasori sudah kewalahan sendiri menghadapi fansnya. Keringatnya pun mengalir deras. Ekspresi Sasori seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu.

Karena kasihan Sakura berdiri menantang dihadapan mereka semua.

"Hei kalian! Kalau kalian berani mengganggu kakakku, akan kulempar kalian dan kuremukkan hingga hancur!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!" Akhirnya para FG Sasori lari pontang-panting ketika diancam Sakura. Ancamannya memang tidak seberapa tapi mimik wajahnya itu menakutkan. Sasori bernafas lega ketika mereka semua pergi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar menatap Sakura yang saat itu sedang melemparkan tatapan horornya pada Sasori.

"BAKA-ANIKI!"

*** **End Of Flashback** ***

Tawa Sakura menggema hebat saat dia kembali mengingat-ingat masa-masa tersebut. Sasori hanya diam tak bicara tapi hatinya meledak-ledak malu dan mengutuki adik tercintanya ini.

"Hah, yasudahlah aku mau buat sarapan dulu." Sakura berdiri untuk beranjak dari kamar kecil tersebut tetapi tangan Sasori tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasori terdiam. Matanya keunguannya menatap mata hijau Sakura dengan lekat. Sakura merasa itu hanyalah pandangan biasa tapi bagi Sasori tatapannya ini adalah tatapan penuh arti.

"T-tidak…Punyaku ja-jangan pedas." Ujarnya sedikit gemetar kemudian tangan Sakura ia lepaskan.

"Baiklah!"

Saat Sakura keluar, Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'

Sakura mengambil dua bungkus ramen instant didalam lemari makanan kemudian dia beralih pada panci. Ia isi panci itu dengan air dispenser. Saat sedang sibuk membuat, telepon rumahnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Sakura bergegas menuju telpon tersebut, setelah dapat ia mengangkatnya.

"Ya?"

"_Sakura! Hari ini kau ke Café tidak?"_

"Tidak. Kak Sasori sedang sakit."

"_Aaahh, tinggal saja ya ya ya? Pleasee~"_

"Aku rasa tidak bisa Kin, sakitnya lumayan parah."

"_Sakura…Yasudah. Tapi besok kau datang kan?"_

"Tentu!"

"_Ok! Jaa Sakura!"_

"Ja…"

Sakura menghelas nafas ketika percakapannya dengan Kin berakhir. Kalau Sasori tidak sakit, tentunya Sakura pasti sudah berangkat ke Café-nya hari ini.

"Ah! Ya ampun! Ramennya!"

* * *

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Sasori saat Sakura menyuguhkannya makanan aneh. Hampir seperti spaghetti, tapi yang ini lebih parah dari makanan itu.

"Sudahlah, makan saja." Celetuk Sakura. Akibat keteledorannya sendiri, ramen itu menjadi seperti spaghetti bila dapat dikategorikan buruk maka makanan itu tergolong gosong tapi pendapat Sakura adalah kematangan.

"Kau tidak ke Café, Sakura?" Tanya Sasori disela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Mana bisa. Kakak kan sedang sakit."

"Apa hubungannya? Yang sakit kan kakak, kau pergi saja sana."

"Tidak mau."

"Tak apa. Kakak bisa meminta Deidara menemani nanti."

"Kalau hanya Deidara saja yang datang sih tak apa-apa. Aku takut Tobi ikut kemari."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tobi kan berisik. Nanti kalau kakak setres dan makin parah bagaimana?"

"Ah iya benar juga…"

Mereka terus bercakap-cakap sampai mereka selesai makan. Setelah Sakura rapih dengan pekerjaan yang biasa Sasori lakukan, ia kembali menemani Sasori yang sudah terlelap dengan pulas. Waktu siang, sore pun berganti menjadi malam dengan cepat. Didalam hati Sakura menyesal telah membuat Sasori kerepotan kemarin malam. Dan Sakura akan melakukan apapun demi membalas pengorbanan Sasori padanya. Memang tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya Sakura amat sangat menyayangi Sasori. Karena sejak kecil hanya Sasori saja yang selalu menjaga juga melindunginya. Tipe kakak yang sangat menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kak?"

"Yah, lumayan…"

Sakura merangkak naik keatas tempat tidur Sasori. Cowok berambut merah itu bersandar pada tembok sehingga posisi mereka berdua kini sejajar, sama-sama membelakangi tembok.

"Kau belum tidur, Sakura?"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur."

"Lalu kenapa ada disini?"

"Tidak apa-apa…Aku hanya ingin ada didekat Kakak." Setelah berkata itu Sakura menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan Sakura yang seperti anak-anak.

"Halah, bilang saja kalau kau mau tidur denganku…" Goda Sasori. Sakura hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya, menahan malu.

"Haha, yasudah." Sasori membagi selimutnya pada Sakura. Sakura tersentak kaget. Jarak mereka berdua memang cukup jauh. Perasaan Sakura menjadi aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang meledak-ledak didalamnya. Perasaan ini pernah ia rasakan saat bersama Sasuke, Pein, Deidara juga Itachi. Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah begini saat bersama Sasori, tapi kenapa sekarang perasaan yang seperti ini muncul? Aneh.

Sakura tertunduk merenung sementara Sasori sudah berulangkali menguap. Bersiap untuk kembali menjelajah alam mimpi. Gadis berambut pink ini dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang rasanya agak asing. Sampai akhirnya ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia menyukai kakaknya? Kakak? Yang selama ini telah bersamanya. Sakura merasa sangat aneh. Dia juga bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah Sasori juga sama? Sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh. Sasori memang overprotektif padanya tapi bukan berarti Sasori menyukainya, itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura.

Karena rasa kantuk, Sakura membuang jauh-jauh pertanyaan bodoh itu dari pikirannya. Ia merapat kearah Sasori dan meletakkan kepalanya dipundak sang kakak yang telah terlelap. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Sakura pun mulai menutup matanya serta berusaha rileks dan matanya tertutup. Sakura kini sudah berada dialam mimpi dimana tak ada satupun yang bisa mengganggunya disana. Disisi lain ternyata Sasori belumlah tertidur, matanya terbuka…menggeser bola matanya keujung hanya untuk melirik sang adik yang sudah terjaga.

Dengan perlahan, tangan Sasori mulai menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ia miringkan kepalanya untuk mengecup punuk Sakura. Hatinya bergejolak tak menentu. Bukan hanya Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan hal ini namun Sasori juga.

'Tuhan…Aku…kenapa?'

*** **To Be Co** ***

Yah! Saatnya review reply! Setelah beberapa chapter tak ada, sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula! XD

**Nakamura Miharu-chan: **Iya ^^ Ok ini apdetannya. Makasih telah review.

**JigSaw: **Iya. Baca lagi ya! Makasih ^^

**2winterthief: **Ini apdetannya Dek, maaf lama. Jangan desak kk lagi ya, hehe *digeplak* Makasih ^^

**Kaze-chan: **Saranmu aku pake! Kasih saran lagi ya maaf telat apdet terus! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**aya-na rifa'i: **Hmm…baca aja terus, hehehehe…Makasih reviewnya

**Rey619: **Haha, ok ok. Ini apdetannya, baca terus ya dan makasih reviewnya

**Faatin-hime: **Ok ok! Ini apdetannya, maaf telat terus

**AkatsukiImaginaryBlue: **Benarkah? Pein kelihatan lebih ceria sama Saku? Ah, perasaan kau saja kali ^^' *duagh!* Incest? Gimana? Yang diatas itu masuk kate incest gak? Hehehe, makasih reviewnya!

**Mila Mitsuhiko: **Hoho, enak niye jadi adeknya XD..Ok ini apdetannya, sankyuu~

**Inta SasuSaku: **Ini! Makasih reviewnya Tan!

**Seiichiro raika: **Damai pasti. Kalau masalah Blacklistnya tetep ada kok, tapi masih rahasia yah, hehehe~ sankyuu! Baca lagi ya!

**LuthMelody: **Jangankan kamu, saya aja pengen punya kakak kayak dia T.T Yosh! Ini adpetannya, baca terus yaw! XD

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **Wow! Aku terkejut *omes*, hoho…emang Pein maunya deket-deket ma Saku mulu *ditendang* RnR lagi yap! ^^b

**Naru-mania: **Wokeh! Stop panggil senpai nyo~ sankyuu

**NekoTsuki: **Kejutan? Halah, bisa aja…Ini cuma kebetulan doing. Iya deh bikin lagi, nanti saya pasang adegan Sakura lompat dari atas atap, wkwkwkwkwkwk! *digeplak* ini dia, silahkan baca!

**Ka Hime Shiseiten: **Ckckck, saya aja baru tau kalau ternyata Pein itu perhatian…RnR lagi!

Maaf ya, akhir-akhir ini Ryu kalau bikin apdetan pasti isinya dikit banget. Abis udah buntu ide T.T sebenarnya Ryu males ngetiknya…

Wokeh, silahkan review. Yang cuma baca tapi gak review, itu lebih bagus lagi! XD

Lumayan bisa ngurangin daftar review reply *ditabok rame-rame*

Chap selanjutnya menyusul!


	6. Another Problem

**WARNING !** (Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini) :

_Another crack pair, AU, OOC, Format kembali ke suffik jepang, berantakan, typo berserakan, ikhlaskah diri Anda membaca fict ini?_

**Disclaimer :**

_**Naruto **__ Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Blacklist **__ Ryu S. A .J_

_Blacklist Chapter 6: Another Problem_

Sakura menghirup udara pagi yang segar di sebelah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Rambut pinknya melambai-lambai menggoda, matanya agak terpejam menikmati sensasi kesegaran duniawi. Namun hatinya bergejolak aneh…ada suatu perasaan yang membuatnya gelisah pagi ini.

"Sakura, cepat makan!"

Lemah. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya bergerak keluar dengan langkah yang lemah, nyaris jatuh disetiap ia bergerak. Huuuft, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Padahal baru saja ia berbaikan dengan kakaknya semalam dan keadaan cukup membaik. Tapi setelah bangun, raut wajahnya berubah dalam sekejap.

"Hei ada apa?" Tanya Sasori ketika melihat Sakura turun dengan lemasnya. Sakura tidak menjawab dan langsung duduk begitu saja serta segera menyantap hidangan paginya.

"Hari libur begini, kamu tetap bekerja kan?"

"…"

Sakura kembali tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Sasori padanya. Sasori beralih dari piring-piring yang ia lap ke adiknya yang sedang makan dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

"Ck…dasar…"

Cowok imut berambut merah itu kini kembali kepada pekerjaannya. Lama ia mengelap piring-piring itu sampai mengkilap, dirinya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwasanya Sakura sudah tidak ada diatas meja makan lagi.

"Ih…cepat sekali menghilangnya." Gerutunya sendiri. Ia tinggalkan piring-piring tersebut kemudian mencari Sakura ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Gotcha!

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasori dari balik pintu kamar Sakura yang lumayan lebar terbuka. Sakura meliriknya sebentar kemudian mengambil tas ransel kecil diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Nii-chan…" jawabnya lesu, lalu meninggalkan Sasori yang terheran-heran sendiri.

"Aku pergi yah!" seru Sakura sambil berlari keluar. Setelah merasa lelah, ia berhenti berlari dan berjalan dengan santai. Ia bersenandung kecil dalam perjalanannya.

Dan sesampainya didepan gerbang toko, kerumunan orang yang mengantri untuk masuk sangat panjang. Sakura sendiri sampai bingung melihat antrian yang jarang sekali ia lihat, karena antrian ini hampir sepenuhnya dihuni oleh para gadis. Ia menyelip-nyelip masuk melalui pintu belakang. Ketika masuk, telinganya sudah mendengar ocehan rewel dari si rambut coklat.

"Kyaaa~masa semenjak dia kerja disini, kita jadi dibanjirin pelanggan! Perempuan semua lagi!" Rewelnya dengan dramatis pada Temari. Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sudah cukup untuk mendengarkan ocehan tak berguna lainnya dari gadis berambut coklat ini.

"Itu kan bagus." Celetuk Temari. Kin berdecak kesal mendengar pernyataan Temari barusan.

"Temari-nee benar, itu kan bagus!" Kata Sakura dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Ne~Sakura-chan, tapi kan curang,"

"Curang bagaimana? Toh, profit kita akan meledak! Ya kan Temari-nee?" Temari hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Baiklah aku mengalah." Ucap Kin pasrah kemudian meninggalkan duo pink blonde itu dibelakangnya.

"Merepotkan," komentar Temari, sambil pergi menyusul Kin. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat itu semua. Dalam hati ia juga merasa aneh, kenapa yang mengantri lebih banyak perempuan dibanding laki-laki.

Beberapa menit setelah mengganti seragam pelayannya, Sakura kembali beraksi mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan. Tapi sesampainya ia tepat disebelah meja kasir, ia berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang besar membuatnya berhenti. Ia memicingkan matanya, berusaha mengamati benda oren lancip yang sedang berbicara pada seorang pelanggan.

_**Mahkhluk oren itu ada dimana-mana...**_

_**Hidupku berakhir sudah...**_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Semua penghuni cafe itu otomatis terkejut. Orang-orang yang dekat dengan tempat kejadian perkara segera menghampirinya.

"A-ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Kin. Kabuto hanya memperhatikannya dari belakang meja kasirnya. Temari masih sibuk membersihkan meja. Beberapa pengunjung berhenti makan karena linglung. Ada seseorang lagi yang malah tersenyum aneh.

"Hidupku..." lirihnya kecil. Kin menggaruk belakan kepalanya, bingung.

"Ada apa dengan hidupmu?"

"Hancur sudah."

"Kamu lebay Sakura-chan." Kin sweatdrop. Mata Sakura berputar-putar tidak karuan. Ia tidak mau bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya sekarang. Ia tidak mau melihat kepala jeruk yang sedang menyapu lantai cafe.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau berakting pantai seperti itu?" Tegur Temari. Sakura cengengesan malu. Ia terduduk sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku Temari-nee." sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk berdiri. Kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap menuju tempat parkir ember dan kain pel. Ia membawa perlengkapan itu sambil terus mengendap-endap. Berusaha menghindari manusia jeruk yang sedang bercanda ringan dengan Kin.

Karena merasa aman-aman saja. Ia mulai mengepel lantai cafe. Tercipta banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya.

_**Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?**_

"Hai Sakura!" Jeruk menepuk pundaknya pelan. Cerri berteriak melengking.

"Hwaaaaaaa! Peeeeiiiinnnn!"

xXx

"Ahahahaha! Sepertinya kamu sebal Yahiko ada disini." Ucap Kin meledek Sakura. Sakura cemberut menanggapi omongan menyebalkan itu. Sedari tadi Kin tidak henti-hentinya bertanya kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa. Yang terakhir adalah berkata seperti itu. Membosankan.

"Sudahlah Kin! Huu'uuuh!"

"Hahahahaha! Sudah kuduga."

Tak lama Pein menghampiri dua gadis manis itu. Sakura menatapnya benci dan Kin menatap jahil pada mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kamu mau ha?" Tanya Sakura ketus. Tak peduli akan image-nya yang manis. Pein benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Menyenangkan bisa ada disini. Aku nyaman sekali bekerja disini."

"Kau muncul untuk menggangguku kan?"

Kin terkikik kecil, kemudian meninggalkan Sakura dan Pein. Sakura menjerit meminta Kin untuk tetap tinggal. Namun Kin tidak menggubris dan tetap pergi.

"Mungkin maksud kemunculanku disini adalah untuk tetap bersamamu dimanapun."

"Cih..."

"Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Sakura membelalak. Kata-kata Pein barusan membuatnya tak sanggup berkata-kata, yang iya adalah berkaca-kaca. Tapi sepertinya kalau berkaca-kaca agak lebay. Sakura hanya diam membisu.

Pein tersenyum. Kemudian meninggalkan Sakura untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. Sakura terdiam, ia tak mampu berucap saat Pein berkata demikian. Maksud dari Pein berkata begitu pun ia tak tau. Disaat ini juga, ia kepikiran Deidara.

xXx

Deidara mengelap gitar merah metaliknya. Ia bersenandung kecil sambil sibuk memandikan gitar kesayangannya. Ia berulang kali kepikiran Sakura. Hal-hal yang dihadapai adik Sasori ini semakin hari semakin sulit. Semenjak kemunculan Sakura, keharmonisan kelompok mereka juga semakin berkurang. Terutama Hidan yang serin mengomel tidak jelas setiap kali tau Pein keluar karena gadis pink itu.

Deidara berhenti mengelap. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Setiap kali ia memikirkan tentang Sakuran dan Pein, maka dadanya akan terasa sesak. Begitu menusuk, sampai kedalam relung hatinya.

"Perjuanganku kurang..."

Dia mendengus. Tangannya memasukkan sang gitar kedalam sarungnya. Kemudian meletakkannya disudut kamar. Niatnya Deidara akan bernyanyi setelah mengelap benda tersebut, namun ketika Sakura kembali mengusik pikirannya makan sang gitar harus rela dicampakkan.

"Aku tidak tenang..." Deidara merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Heran, hanya karena cinta cowok pun bisa jadi selemah itu.

_**Pein... saat itu aku benar-benar melihat kesungguhan dimatanya... Dia pasti tidak main-main...**_

Deidara merebahkan badannya diatas futon yang empuk. Mata birunya menatap langit-langit kamar. Seolah semuanya berputar, ia menutup matanya. Berkonsentrasi.

_**Padahal aku ada rencana untuknya besok, tapi kalau begini akan sulit juga**_

Deidara bangun dan meraih sweeternya yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamar. Ia keluar, entah mau kemana.

xXx

Sakura kembali menjalani rutinitas sekolahnya. Biasanya ia akan membolos pada jam pelajaran pertama atau kedua. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya hari ini. Dan kebiasaannya pada jam istirahat pertama adalah bersama Ino, tapi kali ini ia memilih atap sebagai tempatnya untuk meluruskan pikirannya. Yang berarti selama ini pikirannya bengkok atau mungkin... patah.

_**Aku sudah cukup tenang sekarang...**_

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hawa sejuk angin ditengah panasnya matahari. Walaupun berisik, Sakura masih bisa mendengar suara pintu atap yang terbuka. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan betapa kagetnya mata hijau itu ketika ia tau siapa yang dating.

"K-Konan?"

Konan. Gadis berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga kertas dikepalanya itu mendatangi Sakura dengan tujuan yang tidak diketahui. Ia menatap Sakura penuh dengan rasa benci. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu mendatanginya.

"Kamu mau apa?" Tanya Sakura memberanikan diri. Konan berjalan ke sampingnya. Matanya menatap horizon yang terbentang luas dari atas atap sekolah.

"Kamu harus jauhin Pein!" Katanya tegas. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Senyum terukir di wajah manis adik Sasori itu.

"Tidak perlu kamu minta, aku juga akan menjauh darinya."

"Huh, kau bohong. Padahal kamu masih dekat-dekat dengan dia. Apa yang kamu inginkan dari dia?" Bentak Konan.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mendekatinya! Pein yang mendekati itu, apa kamu mengerti?" Balas Sakura tak kalah ketus. Konan terdiam.

"Baru kali ini Pein dekat dengan anak perempuan selain aku." Sakura diam. Mendengarkan dengan atensi penuh.

"Selama ini dia selalu berada disisiku. Dia selalu menghiburku dan tidak pernah sekalipun dia meninggalkan aku untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi..." Sakura meliriknya sedikit.

"Ketika ia dekat denganmu, aku kehilangan semua itu."

Sakura tersenyum miris, "Jadi kamu cemburu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu tapi aku rasa bukan itu juga. Aku hanya merasa kesepian-"

"Aku menganggap Pein layaknya kakakku sendiri. Jadi akan aneh kalau aku mengiyakan perkataanmu barusan."

Sakura menunduk, ia mengerti apa yang Konan rasakan. Tapi disatu sisi, ia juga merasa bersalah.

"Dulu, saat aku kelas 4 SD. Kami mempunyai teman bernama Nagato. Kami selalu bersama-sama kemanapun dan tidak pernah terpisahkan."

"Tapi karena suatu hal, kami menjadi terpisah..."

**xXx** Flashback **xXx**

_Saat itu aku, Yahiko dan Nagato baru pulang dari sekolah..._

"Konan-chan, apa kamu mau es krim?"

"Ah, tidak mau..."

"Lho kenapa?"

"Mungkin dia mau diet, Nagato..."

"Yahiko-kun! Siapa yang bilang aku mau diet?"

"Ahahahahaha!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu gak mau Konan-chan? Ini tawaran terakhirku lho, aku tidak mau menawarkan yang gratis seperti ini padamu lagi. Ayolah, nanti kamu nyesel nih."

_Aku tidak terlalu mengetahui makna perkataan Nagato saat itu..._

"Oke deh!"

_Kami bertiga pun berlari bersama menuju tukang es krim yang ada ditaman. Ketika kami selesai membeli dan dalam perjalanan pulang, hal yang tidak kami duga pun terjadi..._

_Sebuah bola sepak menggelinding ke jalan besar. Terdengar suara anak kecil yang menangis karena bola itu menggelinding jauh. Nagato dan Yahiko berniat untuk mengambilkannya, karena tidak mungkin kalau anak kecil itu yang mengambilnya sendirian. Sementara aku sedang berusaha untuk membuat anak kecil itu berhenti menangis._

"Tenanglah, kami akan mengambilkannya untukmu..."

_Setelah bola itu berhasil mereka ambil, Yahiko tidak sadar ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah padanya._

"Yahiko!" Teriakku dan Nagato.

_Tanpa kami sadari Nagato mendorong Yahiko. Bisa dikatakan ia juga menggantikan tempat Yahiko. Nagato tertabrak mobil itu dan terpental cukup jauh dari tempat kami berada._

_Yahiko berlari menghampirinya dengan air mata bercucuran dan anak kecil yang tadi memelukku erat dan tangisannya semakin menjadi._

"_**Jaga Konan..."**_

"Nagatoooooo!"

**xXx** End of Flashback **xXx**

"Maka dari itu, setiap kali aku mendapat kabar kamu sedang bersamanya. Aku menjadi sedih dan merasa amat kesepian."

"Aku sama sekali tidak tau tentang hal itu. Tapi aku mengerti sekarang."

Konan menatap Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku tau kalau Pein sangat saying padamu Konan, dia juga seringkali mengkhawatirkanmu didepanku, bila kami sedang bersama. Walau dia tidak mengatakan secara langsung, tapi ia seringkali membuka handphonenya untuk sekedar mengecek apakah kamu sms atau menelpon dia."

"Tidak akan ada yang membuat Pein melupakanmu, termasuk aku."

Konan menitikkan airmatanya. Ia tidak mengira kalau Sakura akan baik padanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya selama ini.

Sakura berinisiatif memeluk Konan. Dan Konan semakin menangis.

"Arigato Sakura..."

_**Pein orang baik?**_

xXx

Sakura membuka loker sepatunya. Waktu sekolah telah habis dan kini ia beranjak untuk pulang. Ia merasa akan membosankan berada di rumah, dikarenakan Sasori sedang pergi mencari bahan ujian kelulusannya. Cowok imut itu hanya berpesan untuk makan, kunci rumah dan jangan tidur larut malam. Tak lupa salam saying ia lontarkan pada adiknya.

"Ini akan membosankan..." Katanya sambil membanting pintu loker.

"Sakura?" Sakura menoleh dan menemukan senpai kesayangannya berdiri disana dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Dei-senpai? Kamu belum pulang?"

"Aku mencarimu..."

"Kamu nyariin aku? Ada apa?"

Deidara mendekati Sakura. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana belakang, kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas tebal.

"Besok kamu temani aku kesini mau tidak?" Tanyanya sambil menyerahkan kertas tersebut.

"Oh! Aku rasa bisa!" Tanggap Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Deidara merasa senang karena Sakura bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya besok.

"Kalau begitu besok sepulang sekolah, aku jemput ya!" Sakura mengangguk senang. Deidara tidak langsung pergi darisana, sejenak ia berpikir untuk melakukan apa pada gadis manis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Eh?"

"Sampai jumpa Sakura-chan!" Deidara berlari keluar sekolah meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang memegangi pipinya. Wajahnya bersemu merah, baru saja Deidara mengecup pipinya sekilas. Tapi keadaan ini malah membuat Sakura jatuh kedalam lubang dilema.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, mata itu begitu ketat mengawasinya. Raut kekesalan dan rasa cemburu menguasainya saat ini. Ia memegang dadanya sendiri, sesak...

_**Sakura...**_

xXx

**To Be Continued...**

**Two Chapters Left...**

xXx

Waaaaaa! Maaf beribu maaf bagi yang masih menanti apdetan fict ini. Ryu benar-benar dibuat bingung sama kerjaan sampingan ini. Inspirasi memang masih ngalir, tapi ngetiknya yang males TwT

Nyesel sumpah kalau masih gak bisa muasin reader, beribu gomen kuucapkan *lebeh*

Review?


	7. Confess?

_Naruto, __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Blacklist, __**Ryu S. A .J**_

_**Blacklist Chapter **__**7**__**: **__**Confess?**_

Yahiko berdiri didepan pintu pagar kediaman Akasuna. Matanya menatap lama jendela kamar yang berposisi dilantai 2 tersebut. Tempat Sakura biasa terbaring ketika malam berkunjung.

"Pein?"

Sasori memergoki manusia orange yang tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Dan yang ditegur hanya cengengesan salah tingkah. Tidak bisa berkata apapun saat itu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Malah berdiri disitu." Dan lagi, Pein hanya tertawa salah tingkah atas kelakuannya yang lumayan tidak masuk akal.

"Oke."

Pein melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu. Ia membayangkan wajah Sakura nanti jika melihatnya datang berkunjung. Sakura pasti tidak senang melihatnya.

xXx

Sakura duduk dengan kaki ditekuk. Dia menggalau habis-habisan tentang Deidara yang mengajaknya pergi nanti sore. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa iya bisa menerima ajakan dari senpai yang super manis itu tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai sambil menganga seperti anak kecil kelaparan.

"Aaaaaa~~"

"Kamu kenapa lagi sih Sakura?" tanya Kin. Merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan Sakura yang seperti anak Indigo. Sakura menatapnya diam, kemudian tersenyum lalu kembali menggalau. Manis memang, tapi Kin ingin sekali membelah anak itu.

"Hih! Menakutkan!"

Kin menjitak kepala Sakura kencang. Yang dijitak hanya mengelus-elus kepalanya, tak ada perlawanan. Pasrah.

"Aku hanya berpikir, apakah aku harus pergi dengan dia."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang."

"Pein?"

"Bukan! Tidak akan pernah. Ingat baik-baik." protes Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kin dengan kedua telunjuknya.

"Oke oke. Lalu siapa Sakura-chan?"

"Kamu ingin tahu banget yah Kin?"

"…"

Dan sekali lagi. Kin hanya bisa mengguri-guri* Sakura karena dia sudah tidak sanggup dengan tingkah Sakura yang hari ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Ampuuuuun~!"

Keadaan itu masih sama sampai akhirnya jam pulang menjemput Sakura. Ia belum beranjak dari cafe. Temari bertanya apakah ia ingin ditemani sampai sore ini dan Sakura pun mengangguk senang.

"Kamu terlihat sangat aneh hari ini Sakura." ucap Temari dengan nada enteng. Sakura menatapnya sedih kemudian menunduk.

"Aku hanya bingung. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa."

"Tentang apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Apa kamu sudah mengunjungi makam Sasuke?" pertanyaan Temari langsung membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia menunduk lebih dalam lagi. Sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi makam Sasuke. Terakhir kalinya ia kesana saat Itachi menemaninya.

"Aku...belum mau kesana."

"Jangan lupakan itu Sakura."

Sore hari pun menjelang. Sakura baru saja mengganti seragam maidnya. Ia mengeluarkan pamflet undangan dari Deidara dan menatap benda itu dengan tajam. Tak lama handphone-nya berdering. Pesan singkat dari Deidara yang isinya menanyakan apakah Sakura sudah selesai part-time atau belum. Sakura berniat membalasnya, namun tak jadi ia lakukan. Ia bimbang. Ia berniat untuk membalas pesan singkat itu nanti.

Disisi lain, Deidara sedang memainkan handphone-nya. Menunggu balasan dari Sakura. Si Pirang takut kalau Sakura tiba-tiba saja membatalkan acara untuk pergi bersamanya. Ia menghela nafas. Berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

xXx

Sasori dan Pein sedang asik berkutat dengan stik PS mereka masing-masing. Andaikan Sasori tahu, kalau temannya ini datang bukan untuk menemuinya atau menemaninya main game, melainkan untuk menemui adiknya tercinta…Sakura.

"Argh!"

"Jiaha! Kau kalah lagi Saso!"

Sasori berdiri, melangkah menuju kulkas dan mengambil 3 buah kaleng soda dari dalamnya kemudian kembali ke tempat Pein berada. Babak kedua pun kembali mereka mulai.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Saku-chan~"

Sakura rasanya mau berteriak saat Pein tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau! Kenapa ada disini hah!"

"Kenapa? Aku ini sedang menemani kakakmu yang kesepian."

'_**Kesepian?' **_gerutu Sasori dalam hatinya.

"Ya ya. Aku percaya kamu kok." Ucap Sakura sambil melewati Pein dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Pein menatap sosok itu dari belakang. Sosok yang unik dimatanya. Ingin sekali dirinya memeluk sosok itu tapi apalah daya, sosok itu sangat tidak menyukai dirinya. Pein menghela nafas, menatap Sasori yang tengah mengutak-atik tempat kaset PS-nya.

_**Aku agak tersiksa…**_

Sasori tak lama melirik Pein, wajah itu mendongak keatas, menatap langit-langit. Mudah sekali untuk menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya kala itu. Sasori tersenyum. Mengajak pemuda itu kembali bertarung dalam meriahnya pertandingan bola virtual.

"Hei Sasori, apa Deidara sering kesini?" tanya Pein disela-sela kegiatan seru mereka. Sasori mem-pause permainan mereka dan menoleh pada Pein.

"Apa kau bersaing dengannya?" Pein tersentak. Pertanyaan retoris milik Sasori membuatnya terdiam.

"Sakura masih menganggapmu sangat menyebalkan dan harus di basmi. Kelakuannya yang hiperbola itu menunjukkan ia belum mau beramah-tamah padamu."

"Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja…Deidara…"

Sasori menghela nafas panjang, ia berdiri dan beralih pada lemari es dan mengambilkan beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda, memberi Pein beberapa botol untuk dinikmati.

"Siapapun yang dipilih Sakura, aku hanya bisa diam. Dia adikku dan aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya."

"Hah, apa kau tidak bisa membantuku hah?"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku haya bisa diam. Masa iya kau perlu dibantu? Aku meragukan kejantananmu," sindir Sasori sambil meneguk sodanya. Pein merengut. Ia berpikir keras.

"Oh ya, Deidara akan mengajaknya pergi malam ini…"

"Na-Nani?!"

"Berisik!"

"Aduh!"

Sakura memukul kepala Pein dengan tas ransel kecil miliknya. Tepat. Pein berteriak tepat saat Sakura ada dibelakangnya dan ya, Sakura reflek secara langsung memukul kepala runcing itu.

"Kamu mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Sasori lembut, kelembutannya bagaikan softener pencuci baju. Menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya, tapi Sakura kan adiknya walaupun sempat ada 'peristiwa' diantara mereka.

"Kan aku sudah bilang mau pergi sama Deidara," ucapnya sambil memakai sepatu. Pein terdiam, cukup sesak mungkin di dadanya mendengar Sakura mengucapkan nama Deidara dengan jelas. Cemburu? Pasti. Diam? Yang terbaik.

"Tapi acaranya kan malam, kenapa kamu keluar dari sore begini?"

"Aku mau cari udara segar. Apalagi di rumah sedang ada…hmmmm." jawab Sakura sambil melirik ganas kearah Pein.

Pein menepuk pundak Sasori dalam diam, kepalanya menunduk. Sasori terkejut karena setelah itu Pein langsung berjalan keluar tanpa basa-basi serta menubruk Sakura yang masih didepan pintu.

"Hey! Dasar tidak sopan!" oceh Sakura. Sasori mengerti sekali perasaan Pein saat ini. Dia menghampiri Sakura dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Kamu dalam masalah besar Sakura-chan."

xXx

Malam kelabu untuk saudara Pein. Ia tersiksa atas perasaan yang ia timbun sendiri, tak mau berbagi, tak mau mengungkapkan. Gelar pengecut mungkin cocok untuknya. Aneh, cinta membuat seorang heavy metal menjadi heavy rotation. Tragis, ironis namun inilah kenyataannya. Membuang beberapa lembar mata uang hanya untuk menghilangkan stress yang dibikin sendiri? Sangat tidak pintar.

"Tuan, apa ingin tambah lagi?" tanya seorang bartender pada Pein yang tertunduk lesu sambil memandangi gelas wine kecil yang kosong. Ia tidak menjawab tapi tangannya bergerak, menunjukkan angka 3 kepada sang bartender. Bartender itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera mempersiapkan pesanan Pein.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Apakah harus Pub malam itu memutarkan lagu milik idol grup agar semuanya jadi kelihatan berbunga? Atau malah memutarkan lagu super galau milik penyanyi lain? Ayolah, hidupmu terlalu pahit untuk acara mabuk-mabukkan.

_**Sakura…**_

Bartender datang membawakan tiga gelas wine sedang, menyuguhkannya di hadapan Pein yang tak lama langsung menenggak habis ketiganya dalam selang waktu yang cukup cepat. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya (masih dengan sopan) kepada Bartender tersebut. Kemudian ia berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari Pub, kepalanya pusing. Pusing karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol.

Disisi lain, Sakura tengah menonton pertunjukan musik bersama Deidara. Bukan hanya itu mereka bahkan melihat pameran-pameran alat musik yang terpampang secara publik disana.

Perlu diketahui kalau Sakura terkadang teringat Pein untuk beberapa waktu, menghilangkan wajah menyebalkan itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Deidara yang melihat pertunjukan kecil Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa tersipunya wajah itu.

Setelah mereka lelah dan penat, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk dideretan bangku pengunjung yang sepi. Kelap-kelip lampu sorot menembak mereka berdua secara terus menerus. Deidara merasa terganggu dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman.

Degup jantung itu tak kunjung berhenti. Baik dari si pirang maupun si pink. Mereka terengah-engah. Deidara masih belum melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Umm…ayo duduk Senpai," ucap Sakura memecahkan keheningan. Deidara sontak langsung melepas tangan Sakura dan duduk, salah tingkah atau gugup?

"Ahaha, maaf Sakura…aku terlalu menikmati kebersamaan ini." ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum malu. Sakura membalas dengan senyuman juga, ia menatap ke langit yang tengah bertaburan bintang saat itu.

"Aku rasa ini akan jadi malam yang panjang," ucapnya riang.

"Apa kamu tidak lelah Sakura?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Matanya terpejam menikmati sejuknya angin malam. Deidara tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Ia ingin sekali mengutarakannya. Namun, ada gejolak yang membuatnya kembali menarik nyali itu.

"Sakura, ada yang mau aku tanyakan? Hehe, mungkin aku sudah ketinggalan berita atau apalah. Tapi yang jelas aku ingin mendengar dari mulutmu sendiri."

"Hm? Bertanya…tentang apa?"

Deidara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung harus memulai percakapan ini dari mana. Antara penasaran dan takut, takut Sakura akan tersinggung jika ia bertanya demikian.

"Anu, kamu dengan Sasori…waktu itu aku mendengar dari beberapa siswa. Kamu katanya mencintai Sasori? Apa itu benar Sakura?"

Sontak Sakura tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dengan wajah merah matang, Deidara malah agak kesal dengan ledekan Sakura.

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya?"

xXx

Pein menyender pada sebuah bangunan. Didepannya terpampang jelas pemandangan jalan raya yang sangat sepi. Jelas saja, ini hampir tengah malam. Lampu lalulintas berkedip mengulangi siklusnya tapi Pein masih berdiri disana. Diam termangu. Tak lama ia menggerakkan badannya menuju zebra cross, bergegas untuk menyebrang. Dengan lesu, tak berdaya…yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah membayangkan Sakura tengah kencan asyik dengan si pirang Deidara. Ia berhenti, memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

_**Sakura…**_

"Aduh kenapa tidak ada apotek yang buka jam segini sih? Katanya yang 24 jam, ada di sekitar sini." Ino menggerutu sambil celingukan mencari apotek yang masih buka.

Ia berjalan terus sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dengan mulut menganga. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ada yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di tengah jalan itu. Samar-samar berwarna oranye dari kepalanya.

Ino berlari menuju sosok itu, betapa terkejutnya ia. Sosok itu mengalami pendarahan pada kepalanya. Ino masih mendengar suara rintihan orang tersebut.

"Yahiko!"

xXx

"Aku memang mencintainya Deidara... sebagai seorang kakak..." Deidara tersenyum, ia merasa memiliki kesempatan kali ini. Batinnya yang sejak kemarin terus bergejolak akhirnya pada hari ini reda sudah gejolak itu.

"Sakura, aku ingin sekali mengatakan ini padamu. Sejak lama. Sejak Sasori membawamu masuk ke sekolah kita."

"Mengatakan apa Senpai?" Sakura terlihat sangat penasaran. Baru saja Deidara ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba telepon genggam milik Sakura berdering.

"Ino?"

Sakura berdiri dan mengangkat panggilan dari sahabat pirangnya. Deidara segera menarik nafas panjang setelah Sakura berlari menjauhinya. Jantung berdegup kencang, wajahnya memerah. Ia sangat gugup.

_**Aku mencintainya…**_

_**Sakura, aku…**_

"Bletak!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura berlari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Telepon genggamnya jatuh terbanting namun tetap utuh karena dilapisi pelindung. Deidara panik melihat Sakura pergi begitu saja. Ia ingin mengejar namun Sakura berlari terlalu cepat sehingga bayangannya langsung tertutup kabut malam.

Ia menatap handphone Sakura yang terjatuh. Panggilan dari Ino masih tersambung,sayup-sayup suara Ino terdengar dari sudut sana.

"_Halo Sakura!"_

"Ya Ino? Ini Deidara. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"_Ah! Deidara-senpai! Maaf, mungkin menganggu acara kalian yah. Tapi ini penting,"_

"Katakan Ino."

"_Pe-Pein, ah Yahiko! Pein! Dia kecelakaan!"_

Deidara menjauhkan handphone Sakura dari telinganya, menggenggam kuat. Tak memperdulikan suara Ino yang menggema kencang dibalik sana.

_**Sakura, kamu…**_

_**Apa kamu menyukainya?**_

xXx

Bersambung…

Catatan milik Author,

Hallo, apa kabar semuanya? Pasti baik-baik saja kan. Maaf karena fict ini update amat sangat lama, mungkin juga sudah berdebu di arsip FNI. Tapi yaa, Ryu sudah bisa kembali berkutat di FFn karena mulai detik ini Ryu adalah pengangguran *yeah* tinggal menunggu pengumuman lulus saja.

Untuk fict yang lain, akan segera menyusul. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya :)


	8. Say Goodbye

_Naruto, __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Blacklist, __**Ryuku S. A .J**_

_**Blacklist Chapter 8, Say Goodbye**__**  
**_

Sakura berlari di keheningan malam sembari meneteskan air mata. Ia terpaku pada satu kabar yang membuatnya terpaksa meninggalkan Deidara sendirian di dalam kebimbangan. Sejenak ia berhenti hanya untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Keringatnya mengalir dengan deras disertai dengan suara yang terengah-engah. Ini tidak masuk akal baginya.

Ia berlari demi orang yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai. Ia berlari demi orang yang menurutnya mengganggu. Ia berlari demi orang yang akhir-akhir ini mencuri perhatiannya. Lupakan kalimat yang terakhir.

Sakura berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Tetapi dalam satu kedipan, ia kembali berlari menyusuri jalan itu. Tak ada salahnya kan kalau kita membesuk seseorang yang tidak kita sukai. Sakura berpikir demikian, buanglah rasa egois karena ia bukan lagi anak-anak.

**xXx**

Kelompok Akatsuki ternyata sudah berada disana sejak kabar menyebar. Kurang satu. Deidara tidak hadir disana. Masing-masing berdiri menunggu dalam jarak yang tak terlalu dekat dengan gaya khas milik mereka sendiri. Hanya Konan yang setia menunggu di depan pintu sambil melihat ke dalam dari jendela kecil yang terukir di pintu tua itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" tanya Konan ketika dokter yang menangani Pein keluar. Hanya Konan yang bereaksi kala itu, sementara yang lain tak ada yang berkutik. Mereka tetap diam ditempat sambil mendengarkan dengan atensi penuh.

"Yahiko-kun mengalami benturan yang cukup keras pada bagian kepala sampingnya. Pendarahannya pun sudah berhenti walau awalnya sangat deras sekali. Untuk saat ini yang dia butuhkan hanyalah istirahat dan beberapa suplemen untuk mengganti darahnya yang terbuang. Namun, ia belum bisa dikunjungi secara langsung." Jelas sang dokter, kemudian ia pergi setelah mengucapkan permisi kepada yang lain.

Konan termenung. Ia kembali menatap Pein dari kejauhan. Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk yang kedua kalinya, apalagi dengan insiden yang sama. Kecelakaan.

Sudah cukup kecelakaan merenggut Nagato. Ia tak mau insiden serupa membawa nyawa Pein hilang selamanya. Ia cukup bersyukur karena Pein masih bisa bernafas setelah kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Semuanya menoleh. Melihat Sakura terengah-engah kelelahan dalam pelarian supernya. Sasori menghampiri adik kesayangannya itu dan membasuh keringatnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya sendiri. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menepis tangan Sasori dengan lembut. Ia mengelus rambut Sakura ketika Sakura berjalan melewatinya.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat Konan berdiri. Konan menggeser badannya mundur kebelakang ketika Sakura semakin mendekat. Wajah Konan seperti tak senang akan kehadiran gadis itu disini. Raut sinis dan kesal mulai terukir sempurna di wajah pecinta origami ini.

Saat Sakura mau melongo keadaan Pein melalui jendela, Konan segera menyabotasenya.

"Mau apa kamu?"

"Aku-mau melihatnya,"

"Kamu—kamu yang selama ini membencinya sekarang datang untuk menjenguknya begitu? Apa kamu mau cari muka hah?"

"Memangnya aku salah kalau ingin berbuat baik padanya?!"

"Berbuat baik? Kamu berbuat baik saat dia sedang sakit, apakah nanti kalau dia sudah sembuh kamu akan membencinya lagi? Kamu licik sekali!"

"Aku…"

"Kemana saja kamu! Baru sadar ketika dia sedang menderita! Dia tidak pernah menyakitimu secara fisik ataupun batin! Dia hanya ingin berteman tapi kamu malah menghadiahinya dengan ucapan dan sikap kasar,"

Panas. Semua yang ada disana melonjak kaget. Sakura memegang pipi kirinya. Ia tersenyum ketika air matanya ingin melompat keluar. Ya. Konan memberinya kecupan kecil berupa tamparan yang lumayan kencang. Lumayan terdengar sampai ke ujung lorong karena bunyinya menggema.

Sakura berlari meninggalkan mereka semua sambil beruraikan air mata. Yang lain sepertinya ingin ikut berlari mengejar gadis tersebut tapi mereka seakan tertahan dan hanya bisa memanggil namanya.

Sasori yang notabene adalah kakaknya, hanya bisa diam sambil melihat langkah Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Selang beberapa detik, Itachi berlari menyusul Sakura. Selang beberapa menit, Pein keluar dari kamarnya dengan nafas terengah.

"Yahiko!"

"Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar suara Sakura tadi. Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Pein sambil melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Yang ia lihat hanya teman-temannya saja, dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Ah…Aku sudah mengusirnya tadi, aku bilang padanya kalau kamu harus istirahat dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi jadi-"

Konan memeluk lengan Pein dan langsung ditanggapi dengan tepisan kasar oleh yang punya lengan. Raut wajahnya penuh amarah. Ia menatap Konan dengan tatapan yang tak seperti biasanya. Membuat yang ditatap merasa amat sangat berdosa. Cukup tertegun melihat pemandangan itu. Anggota yang lain langsung menghampiri Konan yang sepertinya terpukul atas kelakuan Pein terhadapnya barusan. Ketika Pein ingin pergi, Sasori menghadangnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mencari Sakura,"

"Kau belum sembuh total, Sakura pasti pulang kerumah. Itachi juga sudah mengejarnya tadi."

Tapi Pein tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua. Tanpa ada ucapan apapun. Pergi dari rumah sakit dengan masih mengenakan perban juga baju pasiennya. Lucu.

Bahkan setelah ia sampai pada pintu keluar dan mengetahui suasana sedang hujan deras. Ia tetap bersikukuh untuk menerebos untaian air yang jatuh itu.

"Biarkan dia, Konan…"

**xXx**

Sakura berhenti pada gapura pemakaman. Ia tidak peduli bahwasanya hujan mengguyur tubuhnya. Hujan akan menyakitinya. Hujan akan membuat banjir. sakura tidak peduli itu.

Saat ini ia tidak tau harus berhenti dan membicarakan hal ini pada siapa. Ia tak mau menyusahkan Sasori dengan hal ini, Sasori sudah cukup tersusahkan oleh sikapnya. Ia tidak bisa bercerita pada Deidara, karena ia sudah seringkali menyakiti perasaan pemuda itu. Ia tidak mau. Satu-satunya jawaban, hanyalah dengan mengunjungi makam Sasuke. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendatangi makam ini hanya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya yang gundah gulana. Kegundahannya itu pula yang menyebabkan ia tidak menyadari Uchiha Itachi tengah membututinya.

_**Sakura…**_

Sakura tertunduk lesu disamping makam Sasuke. Dengan lembut, ia mengusap nisan yang berdiri kokoh walaupun sedang dilanda hujan deras. Ia menyebut nama Sasuke berulangkali. Mengucapkan beribu penyesalan dan kesedihan yang sedang dialaminya saat ini.

"Aku mulai kehilangan sosok yang bisa aku ajak bicara…"

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di samping nisan Sasuke. Air matanya mengalir deras walaupun terhalang hujan, tetap bisa dibedakan mana air mata dan mana yang air hujan.

"Kamu terlalu cepat meninggalkanku Sasuke…"

Itachi yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon hanya bisa memandangi Sakura yang tengah larut dalam kesedihannya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengamatinya dan menjaganya dari belakang. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan semenjak kepergian Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau harus mencurahkan ini kepada siapa,"

"Aku tidak tau harus memeluk siapa,"

Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memegang dahinya sendiri, tak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan rasa kehilangan itu. Selama ini ia hanya berpura-pura kuat dan tegar, terutama di hadapan Sasori. Ia menyimpan semua duka itu sendirian. Sahabat-sahabatnya pun tak ia jadikan sebagai media menyalurkan kesedihannya. Sakura tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain atas permasalahan yang ia punya. Tapi, menyimpan rasa sakit sendirian itu tidak indah seperti menyimpan uang sendirian.

Itachi rasanya tidak tega melihat Sakura seperti itu. Rasanya ia ingin mendekap Sakura dan menenangkannya seperti saat-saat lalu, saat dimana ketika mereka pergi mengunjungi makam Sasuke bersama dan Sakura langsung menangis hebat kala itu. Tapi Itachi tidak bisa melakukannya.

_**Maafkan kakak, Sasuke…**_

Itachi membuang pandangannya ke arah lain dan terkejut melihat Pein berdiri di gapura pemakaman. Memperhatikan langkah kaki Pein dari kejauhan. Itachi tersenyum sesaat. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu karena ia yakin Pein bisa mengatasi ini. Di tengah perjalanan, Itachi berhenti dan menatap langit gelap yang masih menurunkan hujan ke Bumi.

'_Saat itu aku dan Sasori bersumpah akan menjaga Sakura mati-matian ketika kamu pergi, Sasuke…_

_Saat itu aku dan kau benar-benar memiliki sosok yang berharga…Sakura…_

_Dan aku bahkan mengajari diriku untuk belajar mencintai Sakura layaknya kamu mencintai dia, tapi aku tidak bisa…_

_Kamu dan Sakura sama berharganya untukku…_

_Aku ingin mencintainya tapi aku tidak bisa karena Sakura sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri…_

_Sasuke dan Sakura, adalah nyawa bagiku…_

_Kalau aku sampai kehilangan Sakura, sama saja aku seperti kehilangan nyawaku…'_

Sakura masih menangis. Ia menutup matanya karena tak sanggup lagi dengan apa yang ia alami dan rasakan. Namun, saat ia membuka mata, hujan deras itu berubah menjadi gerimis kecil. Matanya melebar melihat apa yang ada dihapadannya saat ini. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sosok itu, tapi apalah daya ketika sosok itu tidak ingin jika Sakura menggapainya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Bayangan Sasuke muncul dihadapan Sakura. Tersenyum kecil dengan raut wajah yang sangat lembut. Ia berjongkok dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh ketulusan.

"Sakura… kenapa kamu masih bersedih?"

"…"

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ucapan Konan tadi cukup menusuk hatinya. Ia jahat sekali terhadap Pein. Pein memang menganggunya, tapi Pein tidak pernah menyakitinya. Walaupun dengan cara yang salah, Pein selalu berusaha untuk membuat Sakura senang.

"Entahlah Sasuke-kun…"

"Berjanjilah padaku, kalau kamu tidak akan datang kesini dengan membawa segudang air mata. Datanglah dengan segudang senyuman dan kebahagiaan."

Sakura kembali tertunduk. Air matanya mengalir deras untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke…"

Bayang-bayang Sasuke perlahan memudar, untungnya Sakura tidak sempat melihat proses tersebut. Namun, ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari bayang-bayang Sasuke perlahan mulai pergi sambil memancarkan senyuman, Sakura segera menyambarnya dan memeluknya.

Terasa sangat nyata. Empuk. Hangat. Tegap. Tapi Sasuke kan sudah meninggal? Kenapa Sasuke bisa sangat nyata? Sakura menarik badannya sedikit, menatap insan yang tengah ia dekap. Matanya yang berwarna indah itu terbelalak.

"Sakura…"

Entah itu air mata atau air hujan. Yang jelas Sakura kembali memeluk orang itu dan menghabiskan seluruh stok air matanya jalan sekejap. Memeluknya dengan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang tinggi.

"Pein…"

**xXx**

Sakura mengupas apel berukuran sedang dengan pisau lipat. Dihadapannya, berbaring pria muda berambut oranye yang sedang menatap langit-langit tempat ia beristirahat. Sunyi, sepi, senyap. Keadaan rumah sakit saat ini juga demikian. Tak banyak pasien ataupun kegiatan pengobatan yang terjadi. Dari kamar perawatan ini pun, hanya terdengar suara-suara silet Sakura pada apel yang ia pegang, tak luput juga cicitan burung-burung gereja diluar jendela.

"Dokter bilang, kamu baru bisa keluar dari rumah sakit besok siang."

Pein tidak menyahut. Dia diam, tetapi matanya kini beralih memandang Sakura yang masih sibuk mengupas apel. Ia ingin menggapai tangan Sakura tapi Sakura terlebih dulu menyodorkan sebilah apel padanya.

"Makanlah…" dan adegan suap-menyuap terjadi diantara mereka. Pein sebenarnya tidak mau apel, berhubung dia disuapi jadinya mau, dasar otaknya otak.

"Kenapa kamu ke makam Sasuke kemarin?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia terus memenuhi mulut Pein dengan apel-apel lezat itu berungkali. Pein terus mendesaknya untuk menjawab namun Sakura tidak mau menjawab.

"Ah yasudahlah…" akhirnya cowok emosional ini menyerah juga. Sakura meletakkan piring apelnya diatas meja disamping tempat ia duduk. Pein menghadapkan tidurnya menyamping, ia ingin memandang Sakura.

"Kamu sendirian disini tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Sakura. Pein jelas saja langsung mengoceh ingin ditemani dan memaksa gadis berambut nyentrik ini untuk tetap bersamanya. Sakura menolak, alasannya dia harus tetap kerja sambilan hari ini di café.

"Setidaknya sampai jam minum obat dan aku tertidur, baru kamu boleh pergi." tawar Pein. Sakura menimbang-nimbang permintaan penawaran Pein. Dengan berat hati dan berat nafas, ia mengabulkan permintaan itu.

Pein meraih tangan kiri Sakura. Ia letakkan tangan hangat itu disamping kepalanya dan ia mulai memejamkan mata. Sakura tanpa sadar mengelus kepala jabrik Pein dengan tangan kanannya. Mengelus dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Semilir angin masuk melalu sela-sela jendela yang terbuka. Pein mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Menarik kepala Sakura untuk berhadapan dengannya. Ketika nafas dari hidung mereka saling membaur, maka tak ada lagi jarak diantara kedua bibir ranum mereka.

_**Aku mencintaimu…Sakura…**_

Burung-burung kecil itu menjadi saksi kecupan hangat diantara mereka berdua…

**xXx**

Deidara menatap nanar kalender kamarnya. Ia menghitung. Matanya yang sendu berubah menjadi pandangan penuh emosi. Ia hantamkan kepalan tangannya dengan keras ke tembok.

Rasa sakit yang berdenyut pada telapak tangannya tak ia hiraukan. Ada rasa sakit yang lebih parah ia rasakan. Hati dan batinnya terganggu. Terngiang Sakura dan Sakura di pikirannya.

Nafasnya memburu. Emosinya meledak-ledak tak karuan. Deidara menjatuhkan badannya pada tempat tidur. Mengacak-acak habis rambut pirangnya. Bagaikan orang frustasi yang sedang di isolasi dalam kamar terapi.

Telepon genggamnya berdering. Panggilan dari Sasori, Danna kesayangannya, sahabat terbaiknya. Deidara berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan saat ia mengangkat panggilan Sasori.

Sasori menanyakan padanya kenapa ia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Tak ada kabar sama sekali yang masuk, maka dari itu Sasori menghubunginya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Danna, aku hanya tidak enak badan dan butuh istirahat."

Deidara berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya walaupun pertanyaan Sasori sangat mendesaknya untuk berkata jujur.

"Hm? Hasil pemeriksaanku kemarin? Dokter bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Sudahlah Sasori, aku baik-baik saja."

Deidara segera menutup telponnya sekaligus mematikan telepon genggamnya. Ia melemparnya keatas tempat tidur. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur empuknya. Ia terdiam. Iris biru indahnya menatap kertas yang ada disampingnya. Surat hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya yang ia lakukan ketika ia mengunjungi Pein kemarin, ketika ia lari dari rumah sakit untuk mengejar Sakura.

Sekali lagi ia membaca hasil pemeriksaannya. Dan emosi kembali menguasai dirinya. Ia berteriak kencang dan meremukkan kertas yang tidak punya dosa apapun padanya. Ia lemparkan dengan kasar kemudian kembali berteriak. Air matanya mengalir deras.

_**Tuhan…tolong aku…**_

**xXx**

"Deidara bilang dia baik-baik saja." Sasori melirik Sakura yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Sakura menutup keran dan mengelapkan tangannya pada kain kering disampingnya.

"Tapi perasaanku tak enak. Lagipula aku juga merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkannya waktu malam itu…"

"Apa kamu mau mengunjunginya?" tanya Sasori sambil meneguk segelas air putih. Sakura tersenyum pada kakak angkatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Yahiko memintaku untuk menemaninya nanti. Siang ini kan dia keluar dari rumah sakit."

Sasori ber-OH ria. Ia juga berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi kediaman Pein sore ini bersama adiknya. Tapi Deidara mengganggu pikirannya. Sasori tidak tenang kalau belum menghampiri sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Sakura, sepertinya kamu pergi sendiri nanti ya. Aku akan ke rumah Deidara tapi kita keluar rumahnya bersama-sama, ok?"

Sakura mengiyakan perkataan Sasori. Setelah mereka selesai bersiap dan merapihkan rumah, mereka berjalan keluar bersama-sama tapi terpisah setelah keluar dari pintu gerbang rumah.

Dilain sisi, Deidara yang sedang frustasi dengan masalah yang dihadapinya, tengah melempar semua barang-barang yang ada ke tembok sehingga kamarnya sangat berantakan seperti kapal perang yang terkena meriam musuh secara bertubi-tubi.

Air mata itu mengalir deras sama seperti emosinya sekarang. Deidara hanya menggerung marah, melempar semuanya sampai akhirnya ia lelah dan berlutut. Ia menjambak rambut pirangnya sendiri dengan keras. Emosi itu mengumpul di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

_**Sakura…kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku?**_

Deidara meninju lantai dengan kedua kepal tangannya. Dadanya sakit, kemudian ia sulit bernafas. Kepalanya pusing. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya namun terlambat karena rasa sedih dan sakit sangat menguasai pikirannya.

"Deidara!"

Sasori menyeruak masuk kekamarnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Ia menghampiri Deidara dengan penuh rasa cemas dan khawatir. Deidara masih menangis.

"Hei, Dei…ada apa?" tanya Sasori. Deidara tidak menjawabnya. Sesaat ia menatap Sasori sambil memegangi dadanya, ia tersenyum pada Sasori.

"Danna…"

Deidara yang tampan ini kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Sasori syok melihat apa yang terjadi disini. Ia tidak tahu kalau Deidara sedang ada masalah atau apalah. Deidara bukan tipe orang yang terbuka. Dulu Deidara masih sangat riang, tapi setelah Neneknya meninggal 5 tahun lalu, Deidara menjadi pendiam dan suka melamun. Sebelumnya Deidara hanya tinggal dengan Neneknya, karena orangtuanya meninggal kecelakaan kereta saat ia berusia 4 tahun.

Sasori berusaha membopong Deidara untuk membawanya kerumah sakit. Saat ia ingin mengeluarkan handphone-nya untuk menelpon Sakura, ia melihat secarik kertas yang sudah kusut tapi tertera lambing Rumah Sakit disana. Sasori mengangkat tubuh Deidara perlahan dan mengambil kertas itu.

Ia buka lipatannya dan ia baca isinya. Perihal tentang hasil tes kesehatan Deidara.

"Tidak…Tidak mungkin…"

**xXx**

Pein bersandar pada pintu gerbang rumahnya. Menanti seseorang yang kabarnya sebentar lagi sampai dirumahnya. Ia memainkan handphonenya, melempar-lempar ke udara kemudian ia tangkap lagi. Matanya menyipit ketika dari jauh ia lihat gundukan kepala berwarna pink muncul dari kejauhan. Senyumnya mengembang.

Segera ia buka pintu gerbangnya dan berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kenapa kesini? Memangnya tidak bisa tunggu? Lagipula sebentar lagi aku sampai." Ucap Sakura sambil melengos pergi. Pein menangkap tangannya. Sakura berhenti dan memandangnya dengan tatapan 'lepaskan aku'.

"Kita ketempat lain saja,"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah membawakanmu makanan, lebih baik kita duduk santai dihalaman rumahmu, kau kan bisa gelar tikar gulung disitu." cecer Sakura dengan nada super judes. Pein melepaskan tangan Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bisakah kita pergi keluar sekarang? Aku bosa dirumah." protes Pein. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia menginjak sebelah kaki Pein dan berjalan dengan kesal kedalam rumah cowok berambut jabrik itu.

"Kamu ambil tikarnya ya." perintah Sakura ketika Pein sudah menyusulnya masuk ke halaman.

"Aku tunggu disini," ucapnya lagi. Pein hanya mendengus dan menjawab 'iya' dengan nada malas. Sakura mengecek barang bawaannya ketika Pein masuk kedalam rumah.

Tak lama Pein keluar dengan membawa segulung tikar bambu berwarna coklat. Ia menggelarnya diatas rumput halamannya yang tumbuh dengan subur dan cantik.

"Silahkan duduk, Nona." ucapnya manis pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan senyum mengejek. Dan kegiatan piknik kecil mereka dimulai.

Sakura mengeluarkan bungkus roti dan beberapa selai. Ada rasa buah dan coklat, tak lupa mentega dan pisau kecilnya. Yang lain adalah air mineral dua botol dan beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda.

"Oleskan ya Sakura~" Pein menyodorkan dua lembar roti tawar pada Sakura yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan makanan-makanan ringan yang ada di tas bambunya. Ia menghela nafas dan meraih lembaran roti yang Pein sodorkan padanya. Ia menyuruh Pein untuk bergantian mengeluarkan makanan yang tersisa saat ia sedang mengoleskan roti untuknya.

"Aku mau rasa nanas." kata Pein sambil menyusun makanan mereka.

Dua lembar roti yang sudah diolesi selai pun telah siap. Sakura menaruhnya di piring dan langsung dilahap oleh Pein.

"Sakura apa kamu mau roti juga? Sini aku olesi." tawarnya. Sakura tentu saja langsung berpikiran jelek pada cowok ini. Apakah ada udang dibalik batu, pikirnya.

Pein meraih selai roti rasa coklat dan mencoleknya dengan telunjuk kirinya sendiri. Sakura hany memperhatikan dengan memasang tampang penuh curiga. Pein memajukan badannya dan Sakura memundurkan badannya. Karena tangan Pein panjang, ia mengoleskan selai itu pada bibir pink Sakura.

"Ah! Iseng sekali kau ini!" bentak Sakura. Baru saja ia ingin mengelap selai itu dengan saputangannya, Pein segera menepis tangan Sakura dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Pein menjilat bibir Sakura yang kini berasa coklat. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena kedua tangannya dikunci dengan sempurna oleh tangan kekar milik Pein.

"Ah, udah gak manis. Udahan ah…" ucap Pein ketika ia menyudahi ciuman mautnya itu. Sakura yang wajahnya merah sempurna, setelah mendengar perkataan tadi langsung melempar Pein dengan botol selai yang ada dihadapannya.

"Dasar mesum!"

Tawa Pein pecah. Sakura kesal sekali karena ia ditipu abis-abisan. Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan piknik mereka. Kali ini suasana tidak canggung seperti awal tadi. Mereka mulai bercanda-canda kecil. Dan posisi mereka yang tadi berhadapan kini bersebelahan. Sakura duduk bersila sedangkan Pein duduk menyelonjor dengan tangan kanannya yang merangkul pinggul Sakura. Tangan kiri Sakura sibuk menyuapi Pein dan tangan kanannya untuk menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

Pein yang punya seribu macam teknik usil dan iseng itu meniup-niup belakang telinga Sakura sehingga yang punya langsung geli dan reflek meninju Pein yang ada dibelakangnya. Tapi pemuda itu tak jera. Ia kembali mengusili Sakura dengan menaruh kepalanya di pundak gadis itu sambil minta disuapin lagi. Sakura sih, iya juga nonjok juga. Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Gadis ini sudah mulai menyayangi pemuda yang ada disampingnya.

Setelah selesai menelan rotinya, Pein menggigit kecil leher belakang Sakura sampai-sampai gadis itu menjatuhkan rotinya sendiri. Pein terus-terusan memberinya kecupan-kecupan ringan pada lehernya. Pemuda itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Tangan kanannya tak lagi merangkul pinggul Sakura, namum memeluknya. Sakura hanya bisa menahan suara dan wajahnya semakin berubah warna.

Tangan kiri Pein hendak merayap ke dada Sakura kalau saja telepon genggamnya tidak berbunyi. Betapa canggungnya mereka setelah tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Alhasil keduanya langsung menjaga jarak. Pein segera berdiri untuk mengangkat telponnya, Sakura berusaha meredamkan kepanikannya dengan menggeleng-geleng.

"Iya ini Pein…kenapa Sasori?"

Tak lama Pein menutup telponnya. Ia terdiam.

"Sakura…" panggilnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sakura. Sakura berdiri, ia hampir berjalan menghampiri Pein namun langkahnya terhenti karena…

"Deidara di Rumah Sakit, dia sakit parah."

Emerald itu kembali bersedih dan menghujankan air mata.

xXx

Sasori keluar dari ruang pasien dengan wajah lesu. Hidan dan Itachi segera menghampirinya. Dibangku tunggu, Kisame dan Tobi berusaha untuk menenangkan Konan yang sedang menangis.

"Kemarin Pein, sekarang Deidara…" ucapnya lirih. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tobi berusaha membuat wajah lelucon tapi juga tidak terlihat karena anak itu pakai topeng.

"Oi Tobi, kalau mau seperti itu lepaskan dulu topengmu!" usul Kisame dan Konan menganggukinya dengan setuju. Tapi yang ada Tobi malah kabur menghampiri Sasori.

"Saso-senpai, ada apa dengan Deidara Super-senpai?"

Sasori memandang semuanya. Kisame dan Konan pun tak luput dari pandangannya. Ia menghela nafas dan memegang pundak Tobi.

"Deidara…dia gagal jantung…"

Semuanya terkejut. Konan kembali melanjutkan tangisannya. Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Itachi dan Tobi hanya bisa diam tertunduk. Sedih. Sedih mengetahui salah satu sahabat kalian terkena penyakit yang mungkin tak ada obatnya.

"Kakak, kamu bercanda kan?" suara Sakura memecah keheningan. Ia jelas mendengar apa yang Sasori ucapkan tadi. Pein ada disana dan ia sama terkejutnya.

"Sakura, Pein…aku tidak bercanda." Pein segera berlari untuk menengok Deidara dari jendela pintu. Semua selang infus dan alat-alat yang dibutuhkan ada disana. Rambut pirangnya terurai kusut dan wajahnya pucat.

Sakura terisak. Sasori segera memeluk adiknya itu. Mengusap kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan emosinya.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya?" tanya Zetsu pada semua rekannya.

"Ada. Dengan donor jantung. Tapi aku sudah menanyakan hal ini pada dokter, dia bilang tidak ada satupun yang bisa didonorkan untuk Deidara." Jelas Hidan.

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Sakura mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Konan. Mengelus pelan bahu wanita pecinta origami itu. Konan langsung saja memeluk Sakura sambil berlinangkan air mata. Yah, Konan menjadi berubah drastis pada Sakura setelah Pein merayu dan membujuknya serta berjanji kalau ia tidak akan melupakan Konan, gadis itu akan tetap menjadi prioritas utamanya.

"Aku yang akan mendonorkan jantungku pada Deidara." tegas Pein. Membuat seluruh pasang mata tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Tapi Pein apakah kau yakin? Itu sama saja menukar nyawa! Kau mati dan Deidara hidup, apa kau mau?" bentak Hidan.

"Aku tau Deidara sudah cukup menderita…Aku akan lakukan itu."

"Yahiko! Aku sudah pernah kehilangan Nagato sebelum ini, aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu juga, tapi…aku juga tidak mau kehilangan Deidara…" ucap Konan disela tangisannya. Konan tidak kehilangan siapapun. Pein melakukannya ataupun tidak, tetap saja salah satunya harus pergi. Konan tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Tapi…

"Aku akan menghubungi dokter." Pein melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Semua Akatsuki berusaha menghalanginya. Tapi Pein tetap memaksa untuk pergi. Akhirnya Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Gadis cantik ini mengejar Pein dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Jangan pergi…"

"Aku tetap akan pergi."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memelukmu saat ini…"

Pein menggenggam tangan Sakura yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia menatap langit-langit koridor rumah sakit.

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura…"

"Aku juga…"

Tobi mengintip Deidara dari jendela. Cowok berisik ini nyaris membuka topengnya saat melihat tangan kiri Deidara terangkat dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Deidara-senpai!"

Sontak semuanya langsung berebut ingin melihat keadaan Deidara yang sepertinya sudah sadar.

"Tengoklah…Aku akan ke dokter." Ucap Pein pada Sakura. Ia melepaskan tangan Sakura yang memeluknya. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Pein mulai menjauh darinya.

xXx

Deidara memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut pink disebelahnya. Ia tersenyum. Gadis itu meraih tangan kirinya dan mendekapnya hangat di pipi sang gadis yang basah.

"Sakura…"

Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan ini. Melihat Sakura menangis, Deidara pun secara tak sadar juga menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis Sakura…"

Mereka berdua larut didalam keheningan. Tangan Sakura mengelus-elus lembut kepala Deidara. Ia merasa Déjà vu. Baru saja kemarin ia memperlakukan Pein seperti ini. Sekarang ia Deidara yang ia perlakukan demikian.

"Sakura…ada yang ingin aku katakan. Aku takut, aku tidak sempat mengatakannya."

"Katakanlah…" ucap Sakura lirih sambil terus menggenggam tangan Deidara yang semakin dingin.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura…aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu malam itu, tapi kamu keburu pergi menghampiri Pein."

"Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Aku tau, hanya ada Pein dan Sasuke di hatimu."

"Maafkan aku…"

Dengan berlinang air mata. Sakura berdiri dan mencium dahi Deidara dengan lembut. Ia menyesal tidak mendengarkan Deidara malam itu. Sehabis mencium dahi Deidara, Sakura segera berlari keluar dari ruangan. Ia ingin menghampiri Pein.

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasori ketika adiknya berlari melewatinya.

Semua yang ada disana bingung, termasuk Deidara yang semakin larut dalam kesedihannya.

**xXx **_**2 minggu kemudian**_** xXx**

Dua orang pemuda berdiri bersampingan didepan sebuah makam. Disebelah kiri rambutnya pirang dan disebelah kanan rambutnya berwarna oranye. Mereka menatap makam yang ada dihapadan mereka. Si rambut pirang berjalan maju dan berhenti disamping nisan makam tersebut.

"Terimakasih telah memberi kehidupan padaku…Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya, aku akan menjaganya."

"Hei Deidara, ayo pergi."

Pemuda yang bernama Deidara itu bangkit berdiri. Berjalan pergi bersama dengan temannya. Baru beberapa meter mereka berjalan, mereka menghentikan langkah mereka. Kembali menoleh pada makam yang baru saja mereka kunjungi. Mereka terdiam.

"Entah mengapa aku ingin disini saja."

"Aku juga, Pein."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Kau pikir kenapa Sakura melakukan ini semua?"

"Hm? Sakura bilang padaku, kalau dia ingin bersikap adil."

"Adil? Maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku Pein."

"Yaaa, maksudnya adalah ia tidak ingin kita berdua mendapatkan cintanya. Ia ingin adil. Ia ingin tak ada satupun dari kita berdua yang pergi ataupun bahagia bersamanya."

"Dia kejam."

"Ya."

Deidara menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka berada tepat di pintu gerbang tempat pemakaman, ia melihat makam itu lagi. Dari sini masih terlihat jelas letak makam itu. Ia memengangi dadanya.

"Tapi itu adalah keputusan yang bodoh dan egois. Harusnya, aku mati."

Pein terdiam. Ia tak sanggup berbicara apapun.

"Itu sudah menjadi keputusannya. Jantungnya menjadi milikmu. Dia menyelamatkan aku dan kau. Ia memberimu kehidupan."

"Sakura…"

Pein dan Deidara sekali lagi menatapi makam itu dari jauh. Makam yang cantik. Makam yang terletak dibawah pohon Sakura. Yang kala itu tengah menjatuhkan kelopak-kelopaknya. Makam gadis yang mereka berdua cintai.

Tertulis dengan jelas, _**Sakura Haruno**_

_**Terimakasih dan selamat tinggal Sakura…**_

_**Kami berdua mencintaimu…**_

**Blacklist, END.**

**Pojok Alay Author :**

Apa kabar semuanya? *senyummanistanpadosa

Pasti endingnya gak kalian duga kan? Sebenarnya dari awal aku bikin cerita ini konsepnya memang chara death pada ending tapi aku sengaja tak memasang genre tragedy pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Konsepnya memang seperti ini dari awal. Dan aku sempat memikirkan bahwasanya Pein yang meninggal, tapi kesannya jadi DeiSaku banget sedangkan disini adalah PeinSaku. Overall saya rubah takdir kematiannya jatuh pada Sakura. Ibaratnya Sakura berkorban demi cintanya. Ia tidak mau cowok-cowok ini mati dan salah satunya hidup bersamanya. Saya ingin membuat konsep percintaan adil, tapi malah ngenes kayak gini u,u

Saya mohon maaf kalau ceritanya ngaret dah gitu pas tamat malah begini u,u

tapi konsepnya memang seperti ini. Makasih buat reader yang masih nunggu kelanjutan fict ini ^ ^

Saya terima kalau nanti reviewnya marah-marah gara-gara endingnya deh hihiw xD

Akhirnya setelah 2 tahun jadi sampah di FNI tamat juga deh xD

Sekali lagi terimakasih ^ ^


End file.
